Un nuevo comienzo
by vir vir
Summary: ¿La segunda oportunidad que merecen o seguirán separados eternamente?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

En el cielo de las noches acababa de finalizar la última de las peleas y con el resultado de ella, a Inoue se le había ido un pedazo de su corazón. Aun le sentía disolviéndose entre el aire de ese extraño mundo y convirtiéndose en ceniza y lo que más la dolía es que no había logrado hacerle entender lo que eran los sentimientos y emociones, aunque al final parecía haberlo comprendido mejor. Pero su memoria aun hacía que le escuchara claramente.

_-¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto él. _

_-No- le susurro ella._

_- Ya veo- alargo el brazo hacia ella, pero cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, su mano empezó a desaparecer._

_Y Ulquiorra murió. _

Después de eso ella había caído al suelo y no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí pero por el dolor que sentía debería ser una eternidad, ella ahora se culpaba por su muerte, ella podía curar las heridas de todos sus amigos, ¿Menos las de la persona que la había estado cuidando y protegiendo? Por qué, porque no le había curado. No podía pensar con claridad todo estaba borroso y dando vueltas, como podía sentir tanto dolor sin ninguna herida física, y con estas preguntas ella se desmayó.

Ella escuchaba a la gente hablar. Demasiadas voces para su pequeña y blanca celda. Día tras día allí solo estaba su protector y él no hablaba mucho así que, habrían secuestrado a algún otro humano o es que los arrancar habían hecho algún tipo de fiesta. No eso no podía ser, era demasiado "humano", especie a la que ellos despreciaban.

Empezó a abrir los ojos y vio luz, ¡LUZ DEL SOL!, no podía ser real, era un truco, solo eso era lógico no podía ser luz natural. Cuando abrió más los ojos vio algo que no lo podía creer, una habitación de diferentes colores, no más blancos y negros.

Cuando de pronto algo salto a su mente, si ya no estaba en su monótona habitación, no más luz de luna, no más hueco mundo entonces…

No más Ulquiorra

Esa terrible realidad le fue como un jarro de agua fría para desencadenar todos los recuerdos que hubiera deseado que fueran solo el resultado de un mal sueño, los ojos empezaron a picarle demasiado y aunque no sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado allí, solo podía pensar en el fatídico momento donde el destino la había arrebatado a otro ser querido por segunda vez en su vida. Primero su hermano y ahora a Ulquiorra. Es que el destino la estaba diciendo que ella no podía ser feliz porque si no todo le sería arrebatado. Como cuando era pequeña, se abrazó sobre sí misma y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, intentando sacar todo el dolor de su corazón. Sus recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para mantenerlos en silencio así que, muy a su pesar, empezó a llorar de una forma un poco más audible y más perceptible.

De pronto al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos muy apresurados y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Orihime no vio quien la había abierto, la verdad no la importo mucho, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero la reconoció enseguida cuando la abrazo de forma maternal, con su suave cabello rubio mezclándose con el naranja de ella.

-Tranquila Hime, nadie te hará daño- dijo Matsumoto intentando calmar a su desconsolada amiga.

Pero ella seguía llorando sin consuelo posible, en brazos de su amiga. Aparecieron en el pasillo otras voces dirigiéndose a la habitación donde las dos mujeres estaban. A la cabeza de los nuevos visitantes iba un muchacho de pelo naranja, inconsciente de que por su culpa Orihime estaba sufriendo en lo más profundo de su alma.

La chica reconoció las voces y se asusto.

-No quiero verlos todavía, no puedo, por favor –sollozo la pequeña al oído de su compañera.

La voluptuosa rubia se levantó de su lado y se encamino a la puerta, se asomó, les dijo que no estaba permitida a nadie la entrada por ahora, volvió a entrar en la habitación cerrándola esta vez con pestillo, para que nadie las molestara y volvió al puesto en el que había estado antes, junto a la chica.

-¿Por qué no quieres verles? – pregunto la mayor, sospechando la respuesta.

-No lo sé – mintió la pequeña.

-Orihime, mírame –dijo levantándola un poco – ¿De verdad no lo sabes? -Ella desvió la mirada pero la contesto.

- Ellos no lo entenderían- dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos- para ellos era solo un enemigo más al que han derrotado, pero para mí era más que eso, era la persona que me cuidaba y me protegía del mal, quien se preocupaba de si comía bien o dormía a gusto, aunque fuera por obligación, él alejo parte de la oscuridad que rodea mi mundo y ahora que se ha ido, esa oscuridad y soledad volverán mucho más fuertes- dijo las últimas palabras llorando y se acurruco contra su amiga. Así pasaron la noche, sin poder dormir ni un segundo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Orihime ya se había conseguido calmar, Matsumoto la dijo que estaba en la sociedad de almas donde tendría que hablar con el capitán general y todos los capitanes sobre lo ocurrido desde su secuestro y posterior estancia en la Noches. Después, seguro que podría volver a la tranquilidad de su vida anterior. Fueron a desayunar y se encontraron con el grupo al completo de los Ryoka llamándolas desde una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Orihime no estaba preparada todavía para enfrentarles, no se veía con fuerza. Para su desgracia, no habia forma de escapar de esa situación y Matsumoto lo noto, pero ella tampoco vio ninguna salida sin dar a conocer sus sentimientos actuales hacia sus amigos. La salvación llego de mano de un subordinado del escuadrón 1 que las aviso de que el capitán general quería ver a la señorita Inoue de inmediato en su escuadrón. El subordinado terminado su mensaje se fue a avisar a los capitanes de la inminente reunión y así las dos chicas con esa excusa, tan buena como horrorosa, fueron hacia dicho escuadrón, sin mediar palabra con sus amigos.

Como esta pareja me encanta y debo admitir que he leído y leo muchas de las historias que se han creado de ellos, me anime a escribir una por mí misma, a ver qué tal sale.

Como es la primera espero que este bien y si alguien encuentra algún fallo por favor que me lo diga para ir mejorando.

Espero que os haya gustado

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes de nada quiero agradecer a los que han leído el primer capitulo y sobre todo gracias a lobalunallena por ser la primera (y única TT_TT) en dejar un comentario

Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo espero que os guste

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__**Tite Kubo**__, pero la historia es mía. _

Cuando acabo de relatar su historia, el capitán general la dijo que por el momento podría volver a su mundo, pero que a lo mejor tendría que volver si había que hacerle más preguntas.

Esa misma tarde volvería a su mundo e iría directa a su casa,tan acogedora como silenciosa para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que vio por primera vez al espada numero 4.

Cuando salió del cuartel número 1 se encontró con que sus amigos la esperaban en la salida junto a una nerviosa Matsumoto. Se acercó a ellos y les dedico una de las primeras sonrisas forzadas de su vida. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que seguir con su antigua vida y eso significaba hablar con ellos.

-Hola, ¿Hace mucho que me estáis esperando? No era necesario que vinieseis- dijo la chica pelirroja rompiendo el hielo.

- No, casi acabamos de llegar, no te preocupes – dijo Ishida.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunto Rukia.

- Bien solo querían saber cosas sobre Aizen y sus planes, aunque la verdad yo no sé mucho-dijo Inoue apenada por volver a sentirse inútil.

-Bueno así es mejor- dijo Chad, con su usual calma – así no te molestaran.

-Sí, es lo mejor- dijo la joven pelinaranja mostrando su falsa sonrisa. Era raro pero Ichigo ni si quiera la había mirado desde que se habían encontrado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Dos meses después.**

Ella estaba saliendo de su casa, con su uniforme perfectamente puesto y su mochila llena de libros, dirección a su colegio al cual se había vuelto a incorporar tras la "visita a unos parientes".

Ese día no iba Tatsuki con ella ya que la campeona de artes marciales había tenido que ir más pronto para poder entrenar. A mitad de camino, como siempre, se encontró con Ichigo y Rukia, con los que empezó a hablar. Cuando giraron otra esquina se les unieron Chad e Ishida uniéndose a la conversación.

Para Orihime esto era cada día mas monótono, ir a la escuela, hablar con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, volver del colegio, los deberes, estudiar e irse a dormir para el día siguiente hacer lo mismo. Lo bueno era que no había aparecido ningún shinigami para hacerla más preguntas y eso la tranquilizaba.

Cuando llegaron al colegio continuo la monotonía, clases, clases y más clases y entre medias conversaciones inútiles en las que, de haber podido, no hubiera participado. Se dio cuenta que su antiguo carcelero le había dado más cosas de las que ella había creído en un principio y había veces, a decir verdad, muchas veces en las que la hubiera gustado volver a estar en ese lugar silencioso con él, solo para no decir nada.

Cuando acabaron las clases ella quería irse a su casa, pero los demás decidieron ir a la tienda de Urahara para preguntar algo al extraño dependiente, así que ella para que sus amigos no notaran que algo habia cambiado en su forma de ser, fue con ellos con su ya usual "sonrisa".

Llegaron a la tienda y Urahara les hizo pasar a una pequeña salita en la que todos ellos se acomodaron.

Cuando todos estuvieron cómodos decidieron exponer porque estaban allí.

-Sabemos que la Hougyoku está en manos de la sociedad de almas o por lo menos parte de ella- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo tanto a Urahara como a Orihime, que no se había enterado que se lo habían dicho ese día en clase.

-Jijiji, sí que sois astutos mis queridos amigos, ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – dijo Urahara tapándose la boca con su usual abanico, sin intentar negarlo.

-Eso no tiene importancia – dijo Ishida sin querer dar a conocer a su informador – lo más importante es ¿Qué van a hacer ahora con la esfera?

-Para ser sincero, ni la sociedad de almas sabe qué va a hacer con ella. La esfera ahora no es ni la mitad de cómo era y su poder ha descendido muchísimo, no saben si es mejor destruirla o arreglarla – contesto Urahara.

-Yo preferiría que la destruyeran del todo y así se acabaron nuestros problemas –dijo Ichigo- no más Aizen, ni espadas, ni Hollow, ni peligros.

-Ichigo tiene razón – dijo Urahara – no habría más hueco mundo o por lo menos no más de sus habitantes y los que estuvieran vivos morirían.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en las consecuencias de destruir la piedra. Orihime no quería que se eliminara ya que gracias a esa esfera había conocido a mucha gente que, si bien algunos no se habían portado muy bien con ella, había otros que no la habían hecho daño y aunque se lo hubieran hecho, no tenían derecho a destruirla, ya que eso mataría a miles de seres del hueco mundo y entonces, sus acciones no se diferenciarían mucho de lo que habia hecho Aizen.

-Lo mejor sería acabar con todos y así evitar el que volviesen a aparecer – sentencio Ichigo.

PAM

La puerta de la sala se cerro de golpe y todos se giraron para ver el por que del portazo, todos menos una persona, una que ya no se encontraba en la habitación y que sin poder seguir aguantando la insensibilidad de su amigo habia decidido marcharse.

¿Qué la habrá ocurrido? ¿Se encontrara bien?- pregunto Rukia - ¿Mejor voy a ver que la pasa?- dijo poniéndose en pie, pero la mano de Urahara la detuvo.

Deja a la señorita Inoue- dijo el dependiente- necesitara pensar en lo que hemos dicho, a solas.

Rukia se volvió a sentar y se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando en lo que le rondaría por la cabeza a la chica pelirroja.

Por fin había salido de esa habitación claustrofóbica y ahora andaba hacia su casa por la calle.

"Que no vuelvan nunca".

Esa frase Orihime no podía soportarla. Todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algún espada estuviera malherido en las arenas del hueco mundo, pero que estuviese vivo y ella deseaba volver a ver a su carcelero una última vez.

Ella no iba a dejar que nadie matara su última esperanza.

Mientras iba pensando llego a su casa y se fue directamente a la cama, no tenía hambre. Su último pensamiento fue para el hombre que la había hecho más fuerte y capaz de discutir algo con sus amigos, a ser ella misma sin mascaras.

QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE UNA VEZ MÁS ULQUIORRA.

Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban y recordaban los momentos que habían pasado juntos, su mente fue cayendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño.

Mientas en otro lugar, en un oscuro desierto, una pequeña luz anaranjada cubría el maltrecho cuerpo de un antiguo espada.

Esa luz le estaba curando y se sentía cálida y segura, le recordaba a ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba curado por fin después de meses y por fin abrió los ojos, mostrando al inmenso desierto el característico color verde de estos. Miro a la luna que a ella tanto la gusta, recordándola, estaba vivo.

El siguiente capitulo saldrá mas nuestro protagonista y su mejor amigo "peliazul"

Y Saldrá a la luz un secreto vergonzoso y divertido de Aizen

Hasta la próxima, porfa comentar para saber si os esta gustando


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

Un solitario hombre caminaba sobre las arenas de un desolado y maltrecho mundo, con la única compañía de una pálida luna, casi tan blanca como su propia piel.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, dos o tres días, no estaba seguro. Lo único que hacia era caminar sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto, solo seguía al viento mientras era guiado por la luna.

No sabia muy bien lo que había sucedido. Se había despertado llamado por una cálida luz y cuando abrió los ojos lo único que pudo ver era como unas pequeñas hadas de luz anaranjada, sin cuerpo, le sonreían y volaban hacia la luna para desaparecer. No había encontrado a nadie desde que empezó su viaje aunque tampoco es que le importase.

A lo lejos comenzó a ver la silueta de lo que había sido el símbolo de poder de ese mundo y su misma residencia, donde había estado la persona a la que había jurado lealtad y donde había conocido a una extraña humana, muy fuerte aunque ella lo desconociese.

Camino y camino hasta llegar a un lugar destrozado en el que después de tanto tiempo seguía habiendo reiatsu del sexto espada, pero eso era imposible, no podía estar su energía si él había muerto. Así que casi sin darse cuenta, guiado por su curiosidad, comenzó a buscar la fuente de esa pequeña energía y lo encontró. Un joven de pelo azul, con el uniforme de espada o por lo menos lo que quedaba de este, medio enterrado en el desierto pero increíblemente respirando.

/

Un poco mareado se despertó un alegre peliazul pero algo le dificultaba la visión, en la sala no parecía haber mucha luz y algo o mas bien alguien, impedía que esa luz la llegase a él.

-Ulquiorra- dijo cuando reconoció la silueta - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada- dijo marchándose y dejando la habitación.

Cuando Ulquiorra le dejo solo pudo ver la habitación era amplia y la luz que había visto era de una pequeña lámpara y de la luna.

Cuando fue a incorporarse algo se lo impidió. Colgando de su brazo había una vía intravenosa que a su vez estaba conectada a una bolsita que contenía sangre cargada de un poderoso y verdoso reiatsu.

Salió de la habitación buscando explicaciones y fue al único lugar que no estaba en silencio. Allí encontró a Ulquiorra observando una gran pantalla con imágenes de la guerra en la que ambos habían caído.

-Quiero explicaciones – dijo Grimmjow en cuanto apareció en la sala y le vio.

-Lo único que se es que al parecer perdimos la guerra, mataron a todos los espadas, mataron a Aizen o lo capturaron y yo me desperté en el desierto y luego te encontré a ti.

- ¿Y que es esto?- dijo mostrándole la vía y la bolsita.

- Eso es una vía intravenosa y lo otro una bolsa de transfusiones- dijo Ulquiorra.

- Eso ya lo se

-Entonces ¿Que querías?

- Que me dijeras por que lo tenia unido a mi cuerpo-dijo el peliazul llegando al limite de su escasa paciencia.

-Para que te recuperaras- dijo el pelinegro.

Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Te lo diré una vez y no esperes que se repita – respiro profundamente – gr-gra-gracias.

-hmp-fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

/

-Bueno que ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la vida? – grito Grimmjow a Ulquiorra para que le hiciese caso.

Lo único que se escucho fue un largo silencio.

-Quiero luchar – dijo Grimmjow en medio de una de sus ya usuales y molestas rabietas, pero de pronto se levanto del suelo y fue a donde se encontraba Ulquiorra- vamos al mundo humano.

-Y para que vamos a ir – dijo tan tranquilo Ulquiorra.

-Yo a luchar – dijo paseándose por la sala – y tú si quieres puedes ir a buscar a la princesita – dijo.

Ulquiorra se quedo un rato pensando y de pronto empezó a moverse y Grimmjow sabia que esta vez había ganado, se iban al mundo humano.

-OOOO-

Ya sé que es corto y lo siento mucho pero he tenido unas semanas un poco complicada con exámenes y trabajos, prometo que no tardare mucho en subir el siguiente y que será mas largo.

Y también me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente que se esta leyendo esta historia y sobretodo a la gente que esta dejando sus magníficos comentarios que dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

-Espera, espera – dijo Grimmjow –aquí falla algo- dijo parándose en seco y con ello parando también a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Te da miedo ir?- le provoco un poco Ulquiorra.

-Ni se te ocurra simplemente pensar eso, no soy ningún cobarde ¿Entiendes? – Dijo muy enfadado el peliazul – vamos a ir pero, hay algo que esta mal.

Grimmjow se quedo callado durante un rato y empezó a dar pequeñas vueltas por la habitación pensando en lo que estaba mal y de paso poniendo a Ulquiorra de muy mal humor.

-¡Puedes parar de dar vueltas de una vez! Es ridículo.

- Calla estoy pensando.

- Será la primera vez.

El peliazul escucho ese último comentario y se quedo mirando a Ulquiorra.

-¡Tú!-señalo el peliazul a su compañero – eso es lo que esta mal.

-¿Yo? - dijo mientras movía la mano hacia la espada colgada en su cinturón.

- Si tu ropa -Ulquiorra decidió que aplazaría la ejecución de su subordinado para mas adelante- no podemos presentarnos en el mundo humano con esta ropa, el uniforme de arrancar no queda muy bien con el "Oye, que ya no somos vuestros enemigos ni queremos pelea con la sociedad de almas". Se nos echarían encima nada mas vernos.

-Vale, pero no tenemos mas ropa a no ser que vayamos al mundo humano a cogerla – dijo el 4.

Ambos se quedaron un momento pensando pero no se les ocurrió nada, así que decidieron registrar el castillo en busca de ropa más normal para pasar inadvertidos en el lugar al que querían ir.

Grimmjow comenzó por la parte de abajo del castillo y Ulquiorra registro las habitaciones de los otros espadas, de Gin y Tōsen. Cuando pasaba por uno de los inmensos corredores, el 4 espada se detuvo en frente de la habitación de la humana que lo había salvado de muchas y diferentes maneras pero que el nunca reconocería delante de nadie, ni siquiera, estaba casi seguro, de poderlo reconocer delante de ella. Casi no lo podía reconocer delante de si mismo y no es que no se lo agradeciera, es que el simple hecho de reconocer que él le agradecía algo a alguien le asustaba muchísimo. Esa mujer lo había cambiado mucho como para reconocerse a si mismo.

Cuando ninguno encontró nada, volvieron al punto de salida y ya solo les quedaba un sitio en el que mirar, la habitación de su antiguo amo y jefe, Sōsuke Aizen.

Entraron a una sala inspirada en el minimalismo, lo único que tenía era una gran cama, una mesilla, la lamparita de mesa, un sillón y una pequeña estantería. Al fondo la habitación tenia dos puertas, ¿Espera 2? Una esta claro y como en todas las habitaciones, era el baño, pero ¿Y la otra?

La puerta misteriosa resulto ser un vestidor, pero no el típico armario grande con un par de estanterías con ropa, zapatos y esas cosas, no , ese lugar era E-N-O-R-M-E, si con mayúsculas, era mas grande que la habitación casi el doble. A izquierda y derecha tenia dos grandes estanterías que ocupaban toda la pared, desde el techo hasta el suelo , llenas completamente de ropa. Al fondo del vestidor, había un espejo, pero tampoco era normal. En esa habitación era todo enorme y el espejo no iba a ser menos, ocupaba todo el ancho de la habitación, del suelo al techo, eran como 10 espejos normales de cuerpo entero juntos, pero eso no era todo delante del espejo había una tarima a la que para subir tenias que ascender por varios escalones ,era como la habitación que toda niña quiere cuando es pequeña y no tan pequeña.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ver la ropa que había en una de las estanterías y supuso que algo de allí debía de servirles. Había todo clase de ropa, lugares y épocas, no solo del mundo humano, sino también del shinigami y del hueco mundo.

Fue a ver el otro lado del vestidor, esa estantería también estaba llana de ropa, pero algo le llamo la atención. Desde lejos vio bastante cosas de color rosa y tonos pasteles, por si solo eso no tenia por que ser raro, pero es que la mayoría de ropa de esos colores tenían volantes, fruncidos, y en uno de ellos juraría haber visto tul, si como el de los trajes de bailarinas, y eso en ropa masculina era muy raro.

Cuando le quedaban pocos pasos para tocar esas ropas y mirarlas con mucho detenimiento, algo le freno.

-Jajajajajaja- Grimmjow estaba tirado por los suelos, muriéndose de la risa, mientras en su mano había un objeto extraño, ¿Una cámara digital? Que hacia allí esa tecnología y mas en un vestidor. Se estaba acumulando las cosas extrañas que había en esa habitación.

El cuarto espada se acercó y le arrebato la cámara de las manos de un Grimmjow que casi no podía respirar, y vio la última foto que había visto el 6 espada.

Se quedo en shock, no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni hacer nada, él se había quedado en blanco totalmente, la fotografía lo había descolocado, ahora entendía el lado inexplicable de ese lugar.

Aizen, el gran dueño y amo de todos los espada, temido por la sociedad de almas y por todos los que lo conocían, tenía un hobby que ellos habían descubierto.

Le gustaba ponerse ropa de mujer, si al gran jefe le encantaba eso y no solo la ropa normal sino toda la que había hortera y recargada sobre todo de colores muy empalagosos y también tacones súper altos. Paso las fotos y no solo tenia esa, toda la memoria de la cámara estaba repleta de esas fotografías, no había ni una con ropa masculina.

Cuando la cordura volvió a él, y Grimmjow pudo por fin para de reírse recordaron el por que estaban allí pero antes Ulquiorra cogió la memoria de la cámara de fotos y se la guardo en su bolsillo, la verdad entendía muy bien que Grimmjow se hubiera reído de esa forma.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron del shock, empezaron a buscar algo que les sirviese para ir al mundo humano y pasar desapercibidos, el aspecto ya le tenían, no tenían ningún tipo de mascara de hueso en su cara, tampoco tenían el agujero de Hollow y hasta Ulquiorra ya no parecía un fantasma, por fin tenia un tono de piel clara, pero humana.

Ambos cogieron lo que les pareció aceptable para esa situación y fueron a cambiarse.

El primero que salió fue Grimmjow que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos bastante ajustados con un cinturón con tachuelas atados a una pequeña cadena, una camiseta de manga larga blanca pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, un chaleco negro y por ultimo un colgante de una espada.

Luego salió Ulquiorra, por su parte escogió algo más de su estilo, cogió un traje negro con zapatos elegantes del mismo tono, junto a una camisa blanca y para terminar una corbata verde a juego con sus ojos.

El sexto espada cuando lo vio se quedo impactado

-En serio, lo que se te ha ocurrido para no destacar en un colegio es ir con un traje de los mas formales, creerán que eres un mafioso- dijo Grimmjow muy serio mientras miraba a su compañero, entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo para Ulquiorra ya que no le volvería a dejar escoger ropa o se tirarían allí todo el día.

Cuando encontró algo que le pareció aceptable, hizo que el moreno volviera a entrar al cambiador y se pusiera la ropa que él había escogido.

Después de unos minutos ulquiorra salió con el modelito que el peliazul había escogido para él. Un sencillo pantalón vaquero azul y una camiseta de manga larga negra, con unas deportivas y para terminar una bufanda verde que se enrollo con una vuelta alrededor del cuello quedando un poco larga por ambos lados.

Cuando el sexto espada lo vio dijo

-Si, si eso esta mejor, mucho mejor, pero no hay que olvidar que allí es invierno.

Así que él cogió un abrigo corto estilo militar mientras que Ulquiorra cogió uno negro largo, de un estilo mas formal.

Cuando ya tenían todo listo, abrieron una garganta allí mismo, y entraron en ella, dejando atrás todo ese mundo oscuro y devastado, llevando con ellos solo sus recuerdos de los espadas caídos y de las cosas que allí habían sucedido y claro la memoria de la cámara digital de Aizen que iba muy segura en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del moreno.

-¿A donde vamos primero? – pregunto el peliazul, aunque ya sospechaba en un 99% la respuesta.

- A Karakura- dijo secamente el moreno, mientras pensaba en la humana, a la que dentro de poco podría ver y pedirle alguna que otra explicación.

-OOOO-

Por fin puedo actualizar, siento el haber tardado tanto pero no he podido hacerlo antes.

Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que lo esta leyendo por que para ser sincera no creía que fuese muy bueno y también muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que deja sus comentarios para que yo los vea y me anime a escribir mas

Bueno eso es todo

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

Caminaban por la garganta y calculaban que a la velocidad que iban todavía les quedaban como mínimo otros diez minutos en llegar a su destino.

-¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos allí?-pregunto Grimmjow.

-Lo primero será buscar al creador de la Hougyoku, ahora que el ya no pertenece a la sociedad de almas- le respondió su compañero.

-¿Y como planeas encontrarlo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Luche una vez contra él y yo nunca olvido un reiatsu- volvió a responder, como si la sola pregunta fuera una ofensa contra su persona.

Llegaron al mundo humano y desde la garganta Ulquiorra encontró el reiatsu de ese hombre que normalmente se escondía tras su sombrero y abanico. Estaba en una pequeña tienda de la ciudad, y los espadas fueron allí sin perder tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron percibir una gran concentración de reiatsu, los cuales seguían en el interior de la tienda. Cuando estaban acomodados en el tejado del edificio de en frente vieron la puerta principal de la tienda que vigilaban abrirse y a Ulquiorra se quedo helado, era ella, Orihime salía de la tienda corriendo. Pero estaba rara no podía verla la cara ya que estaba corriendo y miraba al suelo para no caerse, pero él lo sabia, algo la estaba entristeciendo. La quiso seguir hasta donde su carrera la llevara pero todavía no podía, primero tenia que estar seguro de que ella no iba a salir herida por su culpa, ya que aunque ahora fueran humanos su poder seguía dentro de ellos, intacto.

Después de mucho tiempo los amigos de la mujer salieron también de la tienda y sin percatarse de sus presencias, cada uno de ellos se fue a sus respectivas casas. Cuando buscaron mas fuentes de poder en la casa se dieron cuenta que en la casa solo quedaba el reiatsu que ellos necesitaban así que, decidieron ir a la puerta principal y llamar, al instante el dueño de esta les abrió y sin decir una sola palabra los guio hasta una amplia sala.

Cuando todos estaban acomodados, Ulquiorra y Urahara sentados y Grimmjow de pie, el tendero comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, que trae a dos espadas "muertos" a mi humilde tiendecita-pregunto Urahara.

- Al parecer no lo hemos sorprendido demasiado- dijo Grimmjow.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar el dueño de la tienda.

-Que al parecer ya sabia que nosotros íbamos a venir- contesto Ulquiorra.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- pregunto Urahara.

-Pues por que el té estaba listo, la sala amplia para poder moverse sin obstáculos en medio, que no haya mas gente en la tienda y…- miro a Urahara directamente – los sellos de poder espiritual colocados en el techo.

-Si sobre todo eso- dijo burlonamente Grimmjow.

-Ja, ja, ja - rio el dependiente- veo que seguís igual de observadores que siempre-dijo calmándose- bueno al grano, ¿A que habéis venido?

Se quedaron un rato callados pero como a Ulquiorra no le gustaba perder el tiempo decidió hablar.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Ulquiorra imperturbable.

-Anda, esto es nuevo –dijo el dependiente - ¿De que podría servir mi humilde ayuda a unos poderosos espadas?

-Necesitamos unos gigais - explico Ulquiorra.

- ¿Gigais? Es que pretendéis quedaros en este mundo- pregunto el dependiente.

- ¿Hay algún problema con ello? – pregunto Ulquiorra.

- Esta bien, pero no entiendo que ganaría yo haciendo ese arduo trabajo – pregunto pensativo.

- Pues…- pensó Grimmjow – aliados poderosos, por ejemplo- dijo burlonamente.

El dependiente se quedo pensando, era una buena oferta pero no era suficiente, comparado con el riesgo que había al acogerlos allí.

-La verdad, mucho mas que eso, aparte de unos poderosos aliados o mejor dicho con unos intereses comunes, al saber controlar nuestros poderes no os causaríamos problemas al descontrolarnos, ni a la sociedad de almas ni a las personas ordinarias de este mundo. Pero lo mas importante seria un beneficio mutuo, ya que la sociedad de almas no estaría por aquí molestando e investigando nada ni a nadie, ya que si nos encuentran aquí podría causarte algunos problemas ¿Me equivoco? - aclaro Ulquiorra.

Urahara sabia que todo lo que habia dicho Ulquiorra era cierto, el mismo tampoco quería que la sociedad de almas metiera mucho las narices en sus asuntos.

-Esta bien pero hay una ultima condición para que os ayude.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Grimmjow.

-¿Cómo es que ahora sois humanos?- pregunto el dependiente- Por qué lo sois ¿no?

- Si, lo somos – aclaro Grimmjow.

- Y, vuestros poderes han disminuido ¿verdad?

- No, ni un poco – dijo Grimmjow sonriendo.

-¿COMO?- grito el dependiente.

El espada peliazul se le quedo mirando por el grito, mientras el otro espada mantenía los ojos cerrados sin hablar, aburrido, pero se dio cuenta de que la sexta espada no sabía que contestar así que le volvía a tocar a él, solo dijo una palabra.

-Orihime- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Orihime? – repitió el dependiente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si, la mujer- dijo Ulquiorra – ella, como ves, de alguna forma consiguió revivirme con un pedazo de su poder que se mantuvo alrededor de mi cuerpo curándolo, pero por lo que pude sentir, ella ni si quiera es consciente de que lo hizo.

- Eso es imposible.

-Somos la prueba de que no lo es – dijo Ulquiorra.

- Así que si nos ayudas, mejor para todos – dijo Grimmjow.

- Vale, pero y a ti ¿También te revivió?

- Yo no morí, Ulquiorra me encontró medio muerto en el desierto y me dio parte de su sangre.

- En parte es así, pero en verdad lo que paso fue, que dentro de mi cuerpo el poder de la humana seguía actuando para curar las ultimas heridas y al transferirte mi sangre al parecer también te pase parte de ese poder, así que en resumen la debemos nuestras vidas- termino de contar Ulquiorra un poco molesto por tener que aclararlo.

- Eras más majo antes- susurro Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra le escucho y le miro de una forma que si las miradas matasen ya estaríamos llamando a la funeraria. El peliazul sintió un gran escalofrió y decidió no molestarle por el momento.

-Vale niños, ya esta bien, no os peléis y sed buenos- les regaño divertido el dependiente – os ayudare, pero…

- Claro, ¿Como no? – le dijo Grimmjow a Ulquiorra que no estaba para bromas.

-A cambio me dejareis averiguar como ha podido pasaros de verdad, a ver si coincide con lo que Ulquiorra ha dicho –explico el ex-shinigami – pero no será ningún camino de rosas, es bastante duro y tendréis que volver a acostumbraros a vuestros poderes y vuestros nuevos cuerpos, llevara tiempo y no podréis salir hasta que el entrenamiento finalice, así que si tenéis algo que hacer- miro a Ulquiorra- hacerlo ahora.

El peliazul no necesitaba nada del mundo exterior en esos momentos, así que siguió a Urahara al interior de una trampilla escondida en el suelo, pero Ulquiorra debía hacer algo antes.

Llego a un pequeño piso. Todo el tenia el olor de ella y eso no le disgusto, en absoluto. Se había guiado por el reiatsu que tan bien conocía, entro en el salón sin hacer ni un ruido y contemplo como dormía. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, para recordarse que no debía quedarse allí y recordando la cantidad de veces que esa escena se había repetido, con las mismas personas, pero diferente escenario. Ella dormía plácidamente en su sofá de color claro, notaba cada respiración, cada pequeño movimiento y el cada vez necesitaba mas acercarse cosa que se consintió a si mismo hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese no era el sitio mas cómodo para dormir decidió llevarla a su cama, como habia hecho alguna vez en el pasado. Cogió su frágil cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos y la deposito con cuidado en su cómoda cama, cuando la dejo, la vio moverse para encontrar la posición mas cómoda y la encontró. El decidió taparla con la manta que había tenido echada en el sofá.

Cuando se acercó para quitarle el pequeño mechón de pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos, una pequeña hada o mejor dicho hado apareció:

-Si estas aquí mas tiempo, ella y sus amigos notaran tu reiatsu en este lugar. Te buscara y si no te encuentra, no seria bueno para ella, otra vez – dijo preocupado Tsubaki.

El espada sabia que el pequeño tenia toda la razón y el en el fondo no quería herir a la única persona que había creído que en él había algo bueno, así que la miro y delante de un pequeño testigo la prometió algo:

-Volveré – dijo Ulquiorra alto y claro, el pequeño después de eso volvió a la querida horquilla de la chica sabiendo que ella no corría ningún peligro.

El espada vio como el hado desaparecía, pero algo mas le sorprendió, ella como si lo hubiese escuchado estaba sonriendo, solo para él Ese gesto hizo que algo en su pecho se ampliara mucho más y latiera con gran rapidez.

Volvió a la realidad, a sabia que no podía quedarse a verla dormir hasta el alba, como tanto deseaba y cansinamente se dirigió a la salida.

-Ulquiorra 

Él se quedo helado, se haría despertado, se dio la vuelta pero ella seguía dormida. Espera, lo había llamado, podría ser que estuviese soñando con él. En ese momento se convirtió en el hombre mas feliz del mundo y esbozo una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que lo demostraba, en las noches ella soñaba muy a menudo con sus amigos pero ahora los sueños de Orihime le pertenecían solo a el y se prometió a si mismo que de ahora en adelante él seria el protector de esos sueños.

-OOOO-

Me ha salido un poquito largo y eso que he quitado algunas cosas que no me convencían mucho, bueno espero que os haya gustado (creo que no me a quedado muy mal)

Y si pensáis o no lo mismo por favor decírmelo

Gracias

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

Desde la pelea que tuvo con sus amigos, Orihime se había sentido demasiado intranquila por saber que seria lo que la sociedad de almas decidiría sobre el futuro de la hyoku y también había estado muy pensativa y, eso ultimo, a su mejor amiga le preocupaba mucho, por lo que estaba dispuesta a preguntar a la pelirroja lo que había ocurrido días antes, después de salir del colegio, si lo haría, estaba decidida y Tatsuki Arisawa no era conocida por ser una cobarde.

Cuando la pelirroja entro en clase, trastorno todos los planes que habían dejado sin dormir a Tatsuki, ya que cuando apareció en clase lo hizo con una resplandeciente y, por primera vez desde que volvió, sincera sonrisa plasmada en su cara y la morena se dirigió al sitio de su amiga, observada por los amigos de ambas chicas.

-Buenos días ¿Por fin has vuelto a ser tú misma? –pregunto la morena.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la pelirroja sin entender nada.

-Me refería a si ya estas bien, después de todo lo que a pasado, por fin pareces feliz de verdad- aclaro la atleta.

- Si, hoy me encuentro mucho mejor que antes. Me siento como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso del corazón que antes no me dejaba ni respirar- contesto Orihime.

- Y ¿A que se debe esa mejora?

- No lo se, pero espero que no se vaya todavía.

Toco el timbre anunciando a todos que la clase iba a empezar, por lo que cada uno se fue a su asiento mientras Tatsuki en su mente respondía a su amiga "yo también espero que no cambie".

El final de las clases fue anunciado con el último timbre y todos se dirigieron a la salida, bueno no todos. Algunas personas estaban saliendo en ese momento por la puerta principal del colegio, entre ellas Orihime y Tatsuki que se dirigían a la puerta para irse hacia sus casas, pero algo las detuvo.

-Inoue espera, puedo hablar un momento contigo- La pregunto Ichigo separándose de su grupo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica.

-Claro, dime- respondió la pelirroja.

- En privado- volvió a decir el chico mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

Orihime le siguió hasta unos arboles que había un poco alejados de donde se habían quedado los demás. Tatsuki pudo ver por las caras de los que se habían quedado con ella, que todos sabían sobre que quería hablar Ichigo con Orihime.

-Inoue quería hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió hace unos días en casa de Urahara- Inoue no dijo nada, solo le observaba y le hizo una seña para que continuara – yo no se lo mal que lo tuviste que pasar en el hueco mundo, por lo que no tenia derecho a decir lo que dije y por eso me quería disculpar.

-Entonces, si no me equivoco,- comenzó Orihime muy seria- ¿Te estas disculpando por que puede que hayas herido mis sentimientos pero no por desear que ojala todos los espada y habitantes del hueco mundo murieran? – le dijo ella desafiante sin apartar los ojos grises suyos de los marrones de él.

Ichigo no pensó en ningún momento que ella podría hacerle una pregunta como esa, no sabia que contestar, así que lo único que hizo fue mirarla a la cara pero al ver los ojos enfadados de la chica decidió mirar al suelo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Pero, en vez de apaciguar a Orihime, su actitud la enfado de sobre manera y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se habían quedado los demás, pero antes de estar demasiado lejos para que la escuchara le dijo "Que lastima que pienses así Kurosaki-kun, no sabes nada de ellos".

Ni Ichigo ni los demás podían creer lo que veían, Orihime se estaba alejando del chico, con los puños apretados y cuando paso al lado de ellos no paro a saludar ni siquiera miro si Tatsuki la seguía, simplemente quería salir de allí cuanto antes, lejos de todos ellos.

El camino fue silencioso entre las dos chicas. Cuando llegaron al cruce donde cada una iba por un camino, Tatsuki insistió en acompañar a la pelirroja a casa pero esta se negó diciéndola que necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar las cosas muy en serio, era cierto que ella no había luchado contra los espadas cuando Aizen inicio la guerra, pero ellos solo eran soldados siguiendo a un líder impuesto y extranjero. Pero si algo había aprendido allí era que no puedes juzgar a todos por igual, como los humanos hay espadas buenos y malos, pero hay que dejar que te demuestren como son y no prejuzgarlos antes de conocerlos y si actúas así te puedes llevar alguna que otra sorpresa.

Iba caminando y reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos cuando empezó a notar el aire pesado, muy pesado, como si algo se acercara y fuera muy poderoso.

De pronto se comenzó a abrir una grieta oscura en el cielo, era una garganta. Orihime no se lo podía creer, a lo mejor no todos estaban muertos y alguno había conseguido llegar hasta allí. Esa idea la ilusionaba tanto que no podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían, quien podía ser, Stark y Lilynette o Nell y sus hermanos de visita o Grimmjow o a lo mejor Ulquiorra que había sobrevivido de algún modo.

Sus ojos estaban empañados y no podía ver muy bien, pero si que consiguió ver una garra negra, enorme e inhumana que iba hacia ella.

Pudo protegerse con su escudo, pero este se rompió al instante siguiente, fuera quien fuese no iba a allí a hacer nada bueno y entonces en su corazón se rompieron todos sus esperanzas.

Era un gran Hollow, era una mezcla entre un Hollow normal y un oso gigante, su zarpa era como una persona de grande y si ella no se hubiese protegido ya estaría muerta.

El oso volvió a la carga y ella volvió a utilizar el escudo pero no fue tan fuerte como la vez anterior y la araño en el brazo. La herida sangraba demasiado, tenia que parar la hemorragia, pero seguro que el Hollow no era tan amable de dejarla un poco de tiempo para curarse y así fue el oso volvió a la carga y ella en vez de protegerse comenzó a correr, perdía demasiada sangre y comenzó a ver borroso, esta vez parecía que nadie iba a ir en su ayuda, pero por que tendrían que ir, en esos momentos estaba enfadada con sus amigos y la tienda de Urahara estaba lejos, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla.

La perdida de sangre comenzó a ser muy preocupante e intento curarse mientras corría, pero parecía que las fuerzas salían de su cuerpo junto a las gotas de sangre. Cuando ya no podía correr mas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de ninguna parte, hay seguro que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba demasiado cansada, tenia frio y su cuerpo no la hacia caso, estaba en el suelo, apoyado a un árbol y no parecía que quisiera moverse de hay.

Cerró los ojos, no había nadie que la fuera a ayudar solo un gran Hollow parecido a un oso que quería matarla y a ella no quería mirar **a** la muerte a los ojos cuando le robara su vida. Volvió a escuchar el rugido de oso, se acercaba y ella no podía hacer nada, al final todos tenían razón, ella no podía proteger a nadie, no pudo proteger a sus amigos, ni pudo hacer nada por los espada ni siquiera podía protegerse a si misma, por primera vez admitió lo que muchos la habían dicho antes, era débil, demasiado y el oso estaba a pocos pasos y se acercaba rápida y letalmente hacia su pobre y frio cuerpo.

-OOOO-

Lo primero: me disculpo profundamente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Después, os he dejado con un poco de intriga sobre lo que pasara y me gustaría hacer como una especie de encuesta con la pregunta:

**¿Qué pasara a continuación? **

Si lo queréis saber, yo ya lo se, pero quiero saber cuantos de vosotros lo acertaría, prometo subirlo cuanto antes, pero quiero saber si la historia se va entendiendo o tengo que cambiar algo en mi forma de escribir y esto me parece buena idea para saberlo.

Por ultimo, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia y también a todos los que la comentaron, comentan o comentaran en ella.

Es muy alentador saber lo que pensáis.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

Un fuerte rugido se pudo escuchar en ese apartado lugar, un ser de otro mundo estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de una joven estudiante sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La muchacha estaba débil, febril y apenas conseguía que el frio viento entrara en sus pulmones, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas.

Sus amigos los rioka, habían detectado la presencia del hollow pero estaban demasiado lejos y a la chica no la quedaba mas de un minuto de vida, cuando ellos llegaran solo serian capaces de contemplar el frio y muerto cadáver de la joven.

En el escaso tiempo de vida que le quedaba a la pelirroja, esta recordo a toda la gente que había conocido en su corta pero intensa vida,recodo a las personas a las que no iba a volver a ver y también a las que esperaba ver en la otra vida. Esperaba que su hermano la fuera a recibir a las puertas del cielo y que allí por fin se reencontrara con quien la guerra y las blancas arenas del desierto, habían separado de ella de una forma tan cruel. Estaba tranquila, sabia lo que iba a pasar y no la importaba, no habia sentido tanta paz en mucho tiempo, y ahora se daba cuenta cuanto la había añorado.

Aun con los ojos completamente cerrados, pudo ver una clara y fuerte luz tras sus parpados. Consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo, que su entumecido cuerpo la respondiese y poder abrir los ojos, pero no se podía creer lo que veía.

Allí no habia nadie mas aparte de ella, pero el monstruo habia sido derribado por una potente cantidad de energía. Pensó que sus amigos habían ido a rescatarla, pero se dio cuneta de que ninguno de los ataques de ellos podía comparase al poder que habia sido usado escasos instantes antes.

El monstruo comenzó a levantarse y retomo su trabajo donde lo habia dejado. Volvió a por la herida chica, pero de nuevo esa gran cantidad de poder apareció y esta vez no solo fue para alejarlo, sino para acabar con el de una vez y para siempre.

El monstruo cayo muerto en el suelo, y a Orihime le habia parecido ver una lanza clavada en su cabeza, que segundos mas tarde desapareció sin dejar rastro.

De pronto, una sombra apareció ante sus ojos, estaba a contra luz y solo podía ver su silueta y se quedo helada, habia vuelto, el la habia protegido, habia notado un tenue color verde en la lanza pero no se lo habia podido creer, pero era cierto, el no estaba muerto, estaba ahí, por fin junto a ella.

-¿Estas herida, Inoue?- escucho como la sombra la preguntaba. El nunca la habia llamado por su apellido, pero no la disgustaba que la llamara así, era todo un avance después de referirse a ella como humana o mujer.

-Estas herida en el brazo- volvió a hablar la sombra, aunque ella casi ya ni lo escuchaba, sus ojos pesaban toneladas y su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado – tenemos que curarte cuanto antes, sera mejor llevarla a casa y ...- Orihime se desmayo en sus fuertes brazos

-OOOO-

Gracias por leer,hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

-Dejar que descanse- termino de decir Ichigo a sus compañeros que miraban como llevaba a la joven pelirroja en sus brazos.

Después de verificar que en efecto, el hollow habia sido derrotado y con la pregunta dentro de todos ellos de quien habría podido ser, emprendieron su camino hacia la tienda de Urahara.

Cuando allí ya no quedaba nadie,una persona salio de su escondite entre los frondosos arboles que rodeaban el recientemente abandonado campo de batalla.

Su mirada penetrante se fijo en el enorme,feo hollow recientemente asesinado que todavía no habia desaparecido pero que empezaba a desvanecerse en el gélido viento, pero para su personalidad nueva y su recién adquirida impaciencia no era lo suficiente mente rápida así que decidió acelerar las cosas.

En la palma de su mano apareció una intensa luz verde que se convirtió en una preciosa y mortal espada negra con el mango del color de sus ojos, levanto el arma sobre la cabeza del caído pero no tuvo tiempo a asestar el golpe ya que una pequeña bola de color azul llego antes esparciendo los restos de hollow muerto y eliminando todo rastro de el.

De la nada apareció un hombre que se apoyo en uno de los arboles cercanos a donde se encontraba el, y le miro con su usual sonrisa socarrona y divertida.

-Después de saltarte las normas del sombrerero loco y venir a salvarla, en serio vas a dejar que el fresita se lleve todo el merito, a veces no se si tienes un gran plan maestro o simplemente eres tonto.

No seria mejor para todos ir allí y decirle a la princesita, "_hola, estamos vivos_ " y mejor aun "_hemos venido para quedarnos_", aunque claro seguro que se alegra mas de verte a ti que a mi porque...

Es que esa molesta persona no podía callarse de una vez, tenia que aparecer justo en el peor momento, aunque Ulquiorra no es que le estuviera escuchando, se habia quedado mirando el lugar en el que ese maldito hollow, ese que se habia atrevido a atacarla a ella, habia desaparecido. Sino fuera por la repentina aparición de ese grandisimo idiota, podía haber descargado la ira (irracional según su juicio) que estaba sintiendo en el momento en el que el niñato pelirrojo se habia atrevido a tocarla, si a ella, aunque de sobra todos saben que el único que puede tocar a Inoue Orihime es el, Ulquiorra Cifer, a lo mejor después de tato tiempo lo habían olvidado, así que su nueva tarea iba a ser refrescarle la memoria a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pero por el momento se conformaría con recordarle a su recién denominado compañero, a quien se estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos.

Con la espada que aun sostenía entre sus dedos apunto al todavía parlanchin Grimmjow y dejo descansar la punta del arma sobre la base del cuello del peliazul.

-Cállate- ordeno con voz calmada Ulquiorra a su compañero, el cual dejo de hablar en ese instante- y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hablarme de esa manera – dijo mirándole con unos ojos que parecía que iban a estallar en llamas verdes de un momento a otro- y sobre todo no vuelva a insultarme, si quieres conservar la cabeza sobre tus hombros.

-Si claro, todos sabemos que Ulqui-chan da mucho miedo, pero mientras tu estas aquí peleando conmigo,Ichigo lleva entre sus brazos a la princesita dirección a su casa, donde seguro que espera a que ella despierte y cuando lo haga no sera a ti a quien agradezca el haberla salvado la vida-dijo Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra nunca lo aceptaría nunca pero en el momento que Grimmjow habia dicho esas palabras habia sido como si se le hubiera caído el mundo encima, él tenia razón, habia dejado que todo pasara por delante de sus ojos sin estirar la mano para atraparlo. al final el otro tenia razón, se estaba convirtiendo en un tonto.

Aunque la expresión en eso momentos de Grimmjow era firme, por dentro estaba esperando a que el 4 espada se le tirara al cuello o que se pusiera tan furioso que hasta en la sociedad de almas se pudiera palpar la magnitud del reiatsu que este poseía. Pero nada de eso paso, aunque los ojos del cuarto espada lo estaban mirando, su mente se encontraba muy lejos.

-Muy bien chicos, por fin os encuentro- dijo apareciendo de la nada Urahara, aunque eso no era raro, siempre hacia lo mismo.

Miro a los dos chicos que tenia delante pero solo uno de ellos le estaba escuchando así que decidió continuar sin darles tiempo a poner escusas.

-Ya me han contado lo que ha pasado- dijo y viendo la cara que puso Grimmjow decidió aclararlo- ahora mismo en la tienda están un grupo un poco numeroso de adolescentes que me han traído a una inconsciente Orihime Inoue, y que por cierto su vida no corre ningún peligro- dice mirando a Ulquiorra – pero que necesita descansar y ellos muy amablemente me han contado lo que han visto, que para nuestra suerte es cero, pero me gustaría saber que a ocurrido para que los detectores de la sociedad de almas no hayan detectado a un hollow, que por lo que me han contado, no era pequeño precisamente.

-Lo he visto y tienes razón, no era pequeño. Pero eso es todo lo que te puedo contar, el resto se lo tendrás que preguntar a el -dijo señalando a Ulquiorra

-Ulquiorra-kun, me podrías contar lo que ha pasado- le pregunta directamente.

Este parece reaccionar y le mira directamente para decirle

-Sencillamente la humana estaba y para saldar parte de la deuda he venido a matar a ese hollow- respondió secamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda del rubio

"Ni siquiera ha dicho que ha venido a salvarla, pero mejor esta vez no le digo nada" pensó Grimmjow

"No te va a durar mucho la escusa de la deuda, mejor que pienses en otra Ulquiorra-kun, jiji" pensó Urahara

-Por cierto- dijo Grimmjow encendiendosele la bombillita de la iluminación – sombrerero no habías dicho que en tu tienda estaban Ichigo y compañía, ¿no seria mejor pararle? - susurro a Urahara, refiriéndose a Ulquiorra

- No sera necesario, cuando trajeron a Inoue, les aconseje que era mejor que se fueran a casa a descansar por si otro volvía a aparecer, así que ahora allí solo esta una profundamente dormida Inoue- susurro en respuesta

Durante un instante, en la cara del mas frio de los espadas habia aparecido una sonrisa que le habia hecho quitarse un gran peso de encima y sin darse cuenta, o eso le gustaría pensar, acelerar un poco su paso al andar.

-OOOO-

Muchas gracias por leer


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

-Muy bien chicos, por favor sentaros en vuestro sitio-dijo el profesor cuando entro en clase.

Hoy la escuela tenia una atmósfera aun poco rara, bastante escalofriante, con todas esas feromonas femeninas pululando por todos lados en el recinto.

Por la mañana en la puerta del instituto de Karakura habían sido vistos dos chicos que por lo que han dicho, las afortunadas que los vieron, estaban muy, pero que muy buenos.

Al parecer los dos hombres habían acompañado a uno de los alumnos que esa mañana habia asistido a clases, muy posiblemente habia sido a una muy envidiada y buscada alumna.

Todo el sector adolescente y femenino, y no tan femenino o adolescente, ya habían caído en las redes de esos famosos y desconocidos playboys.

A la hora de la comida no habia otro tema de conversación fueras a donde fueras y claro la clase de Orihime no era la excepción, aunque ella desearía no tener que hablar del asunto con nadie.

Ese día Inoue Orihime deseaba evaporarse o desintegrarse, simplemente quería desaparecer del recinto, pero claro así contado seguro que no entendéis mucho lo que pasa.

**Remontémonos a hace dos días **

Ella se despertó y como mas tarde se enteraría se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara, la habían llevado allí sus amigos tras ser atacada de pronto por un hollow.

Cuando salio de su habitación no habia nadie por los pasillos, pero a lo lejos se oían voces y como chica curiosa que todos sabemos que es, curioseo.

Las voces procedían de una entreabierta puerta que daba a la cocina del lugar y ella, como ya he dicho, curiosa, pego la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación que habia en el interior.

-Muy bien, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema, espero que las cosas continúen igual, es mejor que no sepa nada de vosotros por ahora- dijo la voz que ella reconoció como la de Urahara.

-¿Y si ella vuelve a estar en peligro?- pregunto otra voz que no pudo reconocer (Grimmjow).

-Por ello vais a ir escoltándola y vigilando a escondidas para que nadie la ataque, debéis ser como su sombra, pero sin que os vea ¿De acuerdo? - pregunto el tendero.

Su nivel de curiosidad estaba casi rebosando.

¿Con quien estaba hablando Urahara?

¿Estaban hablando de ella?

¿Por que se le hacia conocida la voz de ese desconocido?

¿Por que no podía verles?

Preguntas, solo tenia preguntas, ni una sola respuesta, era frustrante, así que decidió cambiar la situación.

Miro un poco por la rendija de la puerta, pero no podía verlos, así que intento abrir unos centímetros mas la puerta, con tan mala suerte que la puerta chirrió al ser abierta, llamando la atención de los hombre que habia en la sala.

Ella habia sido descubierta pero a ellos no les iba a dar tiempo para que pudieran huir o esconderse antes de que ella les viera.

Decidió hacer lo que cualquiera haría, abrió la puerta de un tiro y lo que vio la dejo petrificada.

Muy agitado y sin saber que hacer se encontró con un Urahara empujando a Grimmjow para esconderlo o echarlo. El tendero al ser descubierto, no sabia como reaccionar lo único que hacia era abrir y cerrar la boca como si de un pez se tratara.

El peliazul al ya no tener nada que perder volvió a sentarse en su anterior sitio, del que habia sido levantado tan deprisa que habia tirado el contenido de su taza de desayuno.

Al lado de este, con su ya usual calma y con la taza de café en la mano y llevándosela a los labios para dar un sorbo, se encontraba el hombre que habia protagonizado todos y cada uno de sus sueños desde que habia vuelto al mundo humano y que creía imposible volver a ver con sus propio ojos nunca mas. Aunque solo podía verle de espaldas, estaba segura que era el. Su pelo tan negro como la noche, sus brazos musculosos pero sin demostrarlo, su piel tan blanco como la misma luna, su estoica y abrumadora figura, nada de esas características podía ser jamas imitado por ningún otro ser.

Cuando todavía estaba bebiendo de su taza de café, se giro lo suficiente para poder ver a la chica por le rabillo del ojo a la sorprendida chica, que por fin fue capaz de volver a ver esos preciosos ojos, que lo veían todo.

-Ya no va a ser necesario ser sigilosos- sentencio Ulquiorra, mientra fijaba esos fríos e inescrutables ojos en Orihime que por un momento olvido como respirar.

-Q-q-que, C-co-como – balbuceo señalando aleatoriamente entre ambos espadas.

-Primero deberías curarte – la volvió a hablar Ulquiorra mientras recogía su taza del desayuno.

-¿Curarme? - consiguió decir ella. Como única respuesta el levanto su propio brazo y ella como si del reflejo de un espejo se tratara, hizo lo mismo, viendo por fin la venda que rodeaba su brazo.

En ese momento comenzó a recordar lo que habia ocurrido escasas horas antes.

No habia sido un producto de su vivida imaginación, ni un sueño, todo habia sido real. Un hollow la habia atacado, ella habia estado indefensa contra el, a punto de morir y después...

alguien la habia salvado, podría haber sido...

-Tu me salvaste ¿verdad? - le pregunto directamente y Ulquiorra se apoyo contra la encimera, de frente a la chica y con los brazos apoyados para no caer, a ambos lados de el, pero sin contestar a la pregunta solo mirándola.

-Fuiste tu ¿no? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

-También podría haber sido Ichigo Kurosaki – respondió Ulquiorra- ¿No te gustaría?

-Pero juraría haber visto...-murmuro la chica.

-Que harías si hubiese sido yo, tal y como tu crees -pregunto el chico- ¿Me tendrías miedo?

Ella no tardo ni medio segundo en contestar de nuevo a esa pregunta.

-No te tengo miedo – le respondió de forma contundente y elegante – Pero entonces ¿Fuiste tu?- le pregunto de nuevo y a cambio recibió como respuesta una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa de parte de el.

-¿Como lo sabias? Que habia sido yo, digo- pregunto esta vez Ulquiorra.

-Me pareció haber visto durante un segundo una lanza de color verde clavada en su cabeza -respondió con la voz ya un poco calmada – Pero no podía creérmelo, claro, no hasta ahora.

-¿Por que? - dijo Ulquiorra.

-Por que se suponía que estabas... ya sabes, igual que el- dijo ella señalando a Grimmjow, el cual miraba junto con Urahara desde una esquina de la habitación la conversación entre los dos jóvenes, que se asemejaba bastante a un animado partido de tenis o a uno de pin-pon.

-¿Muertos?- pregunto inocentemente Ulquiorra, volviendo a tener la atención de la joven, que respondió con un avergonzado asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Desearías que así fuera?

-¡NO!-grito la joven, la cual se ruborizo al instante después- quiero decir- aclarándose la garganta- si no hubieras estado aquí, yo hubiera muerto ayer por la noche- levanto los ojos del suelo y lo miro directamente – muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Lo mismo digo – la respondió Ulquiorra.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogo Orihime, que quería decir Ulquiorra con la frase anterior.

-Te he agradecido por salvarme la vida – respondió el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Yo?, ¿Te salve?, ¿Cuando? - pregunto mas confundida a cada momento la joven pelirroja – en todas las situaciones de peligro que recuerdo yo nunca he salvado a nadie – dijo un poco decepcionada de si misma.

-Me salvaste la única vez que necesite ser salvado, y para ser franco no fue solo una vez- la respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta y quedándose delante de ella, la cual parecía un flan, estaban a tan escasos centímetros el uno del otro – no es necesario que lo recuerdes, ¿Puedo?

Nooooo que vergüenza, en la habitación también estaban Grimmjow y Urahara, Ulquiorra no parecía del tipo exhibicionista pero...

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ulquiorra.

-¿Puedo pasar?- volvió a preguntar señalando a la puerta.

-S-si, lo siento- dijo la chica apartándose de la puerta y dejandole vía libre. Orihime estaba completamente roja, desde el cuello a el ultimo pelo de su cabeza, en que demonios habia estado pensando, aunque en su pequeño y escondido lado pervertido habia imaginado y esperado que Ulquiorra se agachara un poco y la besara.

-Mujer- dijo llamando la atención de la chica, _"Noooo, me a escuchado"_ pensó preocupada Orihime - deberías curarte- dijo por ultimo Ulquiorra antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Mas tarde cuando todos se recuperaron de la sorpresa, Urahara le explico a la chica lo que habia pasado, con Grimmjow, que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención, rellenado algunas partes del relato del rubio, tanto con hechos como con bromas tan propias de el.

La contaron desde como habían despertado hasta como y cuando habían llegado. Cuando ella le pregunto sobre el accidente de la noche anterior, ambos hombre se mantuvieron en un profundo silencio, solo hasta que Grimmjow la dijo que de ese tema no sabían nada, que aunque le habían preguntado mil veces a Ulquiorra no les habia dicho una palabra.

Ella habia vuelto a su casa después de ser invitada a comer en casa de Urahara.

Estaba en su habitación pensando sobre lo ocurrido y le intrigaba mucho el asunto, pero sospechaba que si intentaba forzar a Ulquiorra a hablar, este no seria tan amable como a la hora del desayuno.

De pronto le empezó a salir vapor de las orejas y se puso mas roja que un tomate.

Como podía un hombre, son un único gesto tan cotidiano como tomar un sorbo de una taza o apoyarse contra una encimera de cocina, ser tan sexy y provocativo , es que ese chico habia nacido para convertirse en modelo o que.

-Orihime, pervertida – se grito mientras rodaba por el suelo imaginándose a Ulquiorra en esas situaciones, pero estando ellos dos solos, el sin camiseta, acercándose a ella mientras decía con voz provocativa "¿te gusta lo que ves? Es todo tuyo, yo soy tuyo,ATRAPAME"

De pronto Orihime dejo de rodar por el suelo. Le salia sangre de la nariz y de pronto se desinflo como un muñeco pinchado. Mas tarde cuando se recupero de su desmayo por falta de sangre, se regaño por sus pensamientos poco decorosos, peor es que no podía evitarlo, y menos con semejante hombre...

comenzó a rodar otra vez por el suelo, era una batalla perdida.

Al día siguiente ella salio de su casa vestida con el uniforme escolar, preparada para un nuevo día.

Cuando bajo las escaleras de su edificio, se los encontró a ambos allí, esperándola como si fueran sus guarda espaldas.

-Buenos días princesita – la saludo Grimmjow.

-Buenos días- respondió ella educadamente.

Dios, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya estaba pensando lo guapo que se veía Ulquiorra con ropa casual, con simplemente unos vaqueros un poco ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos.

"Vale, ya basta Inoue Orihime, que pasara si el se da cuenta de lo que estas pensando, por el amor de dios, estas caminando a su lado "

Espera, estaban caminando juntos ¿por que?, al parecer Grimmjow estaba hablándola así que decidió prestar atención.

-Y por eso estamos aquí-termino de explicarla Grimmjow.

"Mierda, mierda, no me he enterado de nada y si le pido a Grimmjow que me lo repita, con lo mal pensado que es seguro que me descubre" se decía mientras maldecía a su suerte.

El resto del camino fue en silencio y sin incidentes.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la puerta de entrada del instituto, Orihime les dijo que no hacia falta que la acompañaran hasta la misma puerta, por que no quería ni imaginarse el lio que se montaría si sus amigos veían a sus dos guarda espalda por allí.

Se despidió de ellos dándoles las gracias por acompañarla y corrió hacia la seguridad del recinto escolar, pero se equivocaba.

-Nos vemos a la salida – grito Grimmjow desde la puerta haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención. Ella dio gracias al cielo de que ya se encontrara alejada de la puerta de entrada y no podían relacionar esas palabras con ella ¿verdad?

Espera, dijo congelándose, dijo "Nos vemos a la salida" se repitió a si misma.

Ese día iba de mal en peor y lo mas malo aun estaba por venir.

-OOOO-

Muchas gracia a todos por leer.

Me gustaría compartir algo con todos los que leéis la historia.

Este capitulo es el capitulo mas largo y mas fácil de escribir para mi de lo que llevo de historia y de verdad creo que me a quedado muy bien.

Espero que opinéis igual que yo.

Nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

"Vale, vale, vale, Orihime no desesperes, las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor...- se dijo a si misma dándose esperanza – pero..- pensó antes de dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos en su pupitre.

No, no habia manera de arreglarlo.

La hora de la comida estaba casi finalizada y gracias al aura que emitía la pelirroja nadie habia intentado comer a su lado ese día, aunque ella no habia sido capaz de probar su comida.

Solo su amiga mas intima se habia atrevido a acercarse a la joven a intentar empezar una conversación pero a la cuarta vez que la morena la pregunto por algo de lo que habia estado contándola a la pelirroja, se dio por vencida y decidió dejar a Orihime sola.

La cabeza de Orihime en esos momentos era como un volcán a punto de explotar, iba a mil por segundo, tenia que salir de ese lio como fuera.

Ese día estaba siendo muy estresante,todo el mundo hablaba de los misteriosos y guapos hombre de por la mañana, habia una cantidad considerable de gente buscando por todas partes a la acompañante de los nuevos playboys del colegio, y para rematar estaba la sutil amenaza de Grimmjow de ir a a buscarla después de clase. Ese día no podía ser otra cosa que una pesadilla.

-Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg g-sono la campana que daba por finalizada la hora del almuerzo.

**Ya solo quedaban 2 horas para el desastre **

**Desastre inminente **

La segunda clase estaba a punto de terminar y por cierto ella no habia podido atender en ninguna de las dos.

Todas las soluciones que se la habían ocurrido eran imposibles.

por la puerta de atrás – imposible, no habia tal puerta, al constructor le habia parecido que esa puerta seria inútil y no la habia hecho. Maldito sea.

2. esconderse dentro del edificio y esperar a que se aburrieran de esperarla y se fueran – tontería, por que ellos, como buenos cabezotas que son y que ella ya habia comprobado que lo eran con anterioridad, se quedarían hasta que saliera o peor entrarían a por ella y todos les verían, incluidos sus amigos.

3. llamarles y rogarles que no fueran – una posibilidad pero para su desgracia ellos no tenían teléfono y no se sabia el teléfono de la tienda de Urahara.

Solo quedaba una opción: correr.

Toco la campana y ella ya habia recogido sus cosas preparada para huir, pero ese día todo parecía que iba en su contra.

- Inoue- la llamo Rukia – vamos a ir a un café nuevo que acaban de abrir aquí cerca ¿Vienes?

cuando llego abajo no era la primera en llegar, ni mucho menos, pero para su suerte ninguna de esas personas conocía la verdadera identidad de sus dos puntuales guardaespaldas.

En plena carrera decidió que lo mejor era no parar. Grimmjow estaba rodeado de mas de media docena de de chicas, por lo que era imposible sacarle de allí rápido pero vio que Ulquiorra se habia mantenido alejado de la gente y aunque muchas no le quitaban el ojo de encima, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a el.

Cuando ella llego corriendo, Grimmjow la vio llegar e intento saludarla pero ella sin detener la marcha paso al lado del peliazul sin mirarle, lo único que hizo fue gritarle "CORRE", ella paso de largo y cuando llego a donde estaba Ulquiorra le cogió de la mano y tiro de el todo lo que pudo hasta que este empezó a correr tras ella. Grimmjow al ver como se alejaban, soltó una carcajada pero decidió correr tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde la chica creyó estar a salvo, su carrera cesó. Inoue estaba agotada y ellos un poco cansados pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

- Princesita -la llamo Grimmjow – si lo que querías es que las chicas no vieran a tu "chico" me lo hubieras dicho, no lo hubiera traído y no habría hecho falta esa estúpida carrera.

-Como puedes pensar eso- le grito sonrojada Orihime mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Entonces por que las prisas- la pregunto confundido Grimmjow.

-No os habéis dado cuenta del peligro que habéis corrido necesariamente -les recrimino Orihime – a ese instituto también asisten mis amigos y de vez en cuando también algunos Shinigamis, que creéis que pasaría si os vieran ¿Eh?- pregunto sarcásticamente la chica.

- Verdaderamente ese no es un problema- intervino Ulquiorra – tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Si princesita, nuestra cantidad reiatsu no es muy discreta ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Queréis que os descubran? - les pregunto incrédula y al ver que no habia respuesta por su parte - ¿Estáis locos? ¿Queréis que os maten? - pregunto sin poder mirarlos gritando al cielo.

- No y no, gracias- respondió a ambas preguntas Grimmjow manteniendo la calma- pero no planeamos escondernos para siempre.

- La sociedad de almas no sera tan amigable con vosotros como lo ha sido Urahara, en cuanto os vean os mataran o peor os convertirán en sujetos de investigación, esa gente no se anda con bromas. Es que no os dais cuenta del peligro que corréis a que alguien os reconozca y os delate a ellos.

De pronto, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos femeninos que se gritaban entre ellas y que al parecer buscaban a alguien por los alrededores.

- Muy bien Romeo- dijo Grimmjow mientras miraba por si veía a la multitud aparecer – tu escolta a Julieta a su castillo y yo me encargo de despistarlas, esto si que es trabajo es equipo ¿no te parece compañero? - la única respuesta de parte de Ulquiorra fue el silencio.

Grimmjow salio corriendo y vio con un poco de miedo como le seguían un gran numero de fans, Ulquiorra adivinando que, con el camino que habia elegido su "compañero" para escapar las jóvenes estudiantes de Karakura pasarían muy cerca de su posición actual decidió actuar.

Empujo contra un árbol a la pelirroja que se quedo helada con el rápido movimiento del moreno y este la tapo de las miradas curiosas con su propio cuerpo, aprisionándola mas contra el frondoso árbol.

Orihime podía jurar que en ese momento podía podía sentir cada respiración que emitía su nuevo cuerpo, sobre ella.

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, era imposible que eso pasara de verdad, sus brazos se habían quedado muertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, caídos como si fueran de gelatina.

Los brazos de Ulquiorra estaban apoyados contra el tronco del árbol a cada lado de las sonrojadisimas mejillas de ella.

Las chicas pasaron de largo sin ver a la pareja que de ellas se escondía.

- Sera mejor que te lleve a casa – la dijo Ulquiorra separándose de ella tan lentamente que parecia como si le costara hacerlo, pero la chica estaba demasiado aturdida por las acciones de su acompañante como para darse cuenta de ello.

cuando ella fue a moverse para regresar a su hogar, sus piernas la fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero gracias a los increíbles reflejos del moreno sus brazos llegaron al cuerpo frágil de la chica antes que el suelo. Sus brazos, mas lejos de lo que cualquiera imaginaria eran cálidos y la sostenían firmemente pero con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperla o de asustarla.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa postura medio agachada tan incomoda, ya que Ulquiorra intentando demostrar la caballerosidad que Urahara le habia enseñado en el tiempo que habia estado con el.

De forma lenta para no sobresaltar mas el corazón de Orihime, el se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cogiendo suavemente a Orihime por la cintura, tiro un poco de ella para que se sentara en el hueco central de sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, la espalda de la chica en un instante estaba reposando contra el cálido y musculoso pecho del hombre, mientras que la espalda de el descansaba contra el árbol de antes.

La chica no pudo ni articular palabra y dejo que Ulquiorra hiciese lo que quisiera "siempre dentro de unos limites" pensó nerviosa la chica y agradecida de estar de espaldas al chico para que este no viera el color tan rojo de sus mejillas.

Una ráfaga de viento frío les despeino a ambos , mezclando el negro azabache de el con el naranja como el amanecer de ella en una armonía de colores preciosa.

Ella tembló un poco sin saber muy bien el por que, habia demasiadas opciones donde elegir, pero estaba 100% segura que el viento no habia sido el causante de ese escalofrió, peor Ulquiorra no opino lo mismo y le proporciono a Orihime mas razones para temblar.

De pronto el abrigo que vestía Ulquiorra la estaba arropando como la mas cálida de las mantas en un día nevado, mientas que los brazos de el abrazaban la cintura de ella buscando calor y reclamando para el en cuerpo y el alma de la joven que protegía.

-¿Tu nos entregarías?- pregunto de pronto Ulquiorra al oído de la chica mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de ella.

- No, por supuesto que no- le respondió ella un poco ofendida por su falta de confianza en ella, pero también en bajito con miedo a romper la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

- por que no, si alguien te viera aquí conmigo, te considerarían una traidora pero si nos entregases te considerarían inocente y considerarían el haberme revivido y el habernos convertido en humanos en un mal afortunado fallo involuntario de tus poderes.

-Aunque es verdad que no lo hice conscientemente, no me arrepiento de de haberos dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir- le respondió hundiéndose mas contra el pecho de el.

- Entonces como esperas que nosotros, que yo me vaya tan tranquilo sin saber lo que te harán a ti si te cogen por mi culpa- le respondió el abrazándola un poco mas fuerte, para que viera que no era solo palabrería barata, sino que era lo que de verdad sentía- no podría perdonarme que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, jure protegerte, lo recuerdas – le pregunto.

- Si pero se lo juraste a Aizen, cuando eras parte de su ejercito- respondió la chica.

Ulquiorra se quedo un rato callado pensando en la mejor forma de expresar lo que quería decir.

- Eso es cierto- dijo el – pero en este momento me gustaría jurártelo a ti, mírame- la pidió y ella lo hizo girando un poco el cuerpo quedando de espaldas a su braza derecho – Orihime Inoue desde el momento que tu salvaste mi vida, esta te pertenece por ello juro desde ahora hasta que me muera, protegerte de todo y de todos aunque me cueste la vida – termino su juramento. Mientras habia estado hablando los ojos de ambos no se habían separado de un instante y ella no dudaba de ninguna de las palabras de su recién nombrado caballero de brillante armadura.

Ulquiorra volvió a colocar a la chica en el sitio que habia ocupado anteriormente y el la volvió a rodear con sus brazos. Era imposible que pudiera haber en el mundo una sensación mejor. Ambos cuerpos se cedían y compartían el calor y mientras el tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella, Orihime tímidamente pero con decisión de no cesar, también abrazaba los brazos de el.

A el le embriago la sensación de que la única razón de que sus brazos estuvieran en ese mundo era para poder abrazar y proteger a su princesa, ahora y siempre, hasta su muerte.

-OOOO-

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.

Por último me gustaría acarar que puede que el comportamiento de Ulquiorra aquí no es fiel al comportamiento original, pero así es como yo me he imaginado un Ulquiorra humano estando junto a la única persona con la que puede dejar ver esa parte tan humana y vulnerable.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

Un día mas en la vida monótona y aburrida de ella.

Inoue Orihime salió de su casa, cerrando tras ella la puerta con llave, aunque su vecindario era bastante tranquilo, nunca se era demasiado precavida en estas cosas. El camino a su instituto fue de lo mas normal. La gente con mas prisa pasaban a su lado sin mirarla, adelantándola de camino a sus trabajos o a sus escuelas, ella habia salido con tiempo por lo que no tenia prisa. Los coches pasaban a su lado, los atascos matutinos en la calle principal no tardaron en aparecer, las bocinas de los coches llenaron el aire de la ciudad. Lo normal en la ciudad cuando llegaban la hora punta.

Los compañeros y amigos iban encontrándose y saludándose conforme se acercaba a la puerta de su instituto.

Como todas las mañanas habia gente en la puerta negándose a cruzar el umbral de esta hasta que el reloj diera la hora exacta, mientras que los que esperaban encontrarse con sus amigos entraban al edificio, riendo, hablando en grupos, haciendo el repaso de última hora a instantes del examen o solos. Había gran cantidad para elegir, miraras donde miraras.

Como siempre el acceso a su propia clase fue algo de lo mas complicado. Los alumnos preferían deambular por los pasillos, dificultando así el paso, en vez de quedarse dentro de las aulas y para mas inconveniente, la clase de Orihime se encontraba en el segundo piso. Después de un rato sorteando y esquivando a sus compañeros de instituto llego por fin a su clase. Miro a su alrededor, la gente charlaba sobre algún programa o película visto recientemente, algún nuevo producto de moda, el almuerzo que iban a tomar en el recreo o la cantidad de exámenes que se les venia encima.

Orihime fue a su sitio y se sentó.

Nada anormal, el día, la clase, la vida de una estudiante normal y corriente.

MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA

Todo era completamente diferente. TODO

De la noche a la mañana, nunca esta frase fue mas cierta, dos hombres atractivos, fuertes, altos y para rematar Espadas, aparecen en su vida trastornandolo todo.

De pronto ella se sentía como si fuera una spia, de cualquier película de acción.

Unos hombres que se creía muertos y que eran "malos" aparecen de pronto, ella es de los pocos que lo sabe pero no se lo puede contar a sus amigos, que en la película serian los "buenos", por que ellos están en contra de los primeros y por si fuera poco, el día anterior ella vivió la mejor cita, vale si, improvisada, pero la mas feliz y romántica, en resumen la mejor de su vida con uno de los "malos". Ella estaba segura que ni su hiperactividad e inagotable imaginación jamas podría haberlo hecho mejor.

La clase comenzó, en los intercambios entre clases Orihime parecia perdida en sus pensamientos, algo muy normal en ella, lo raro es que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de forma sutil y eso preocupo a su mejor amiga y protectora, Tatsuki Arisawa. Al final los malos hábitos alimenticios de Orihime habia conseguido derribar las fuertes defensas de la pelirroja, enfermandola. Eso es lo que todos los que veían a la joven pelirroja pensaban, nadie jamas imaginaria que la realidad era mucho diferente.

Para la hora del almuerzo sus amigos tenían planeado hablar con ella a solas, por si lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien del reciente ataque de un hollow contra ella. Tatsuki fue mas rápida que los otros, y se llevo a su mejor amiga a la azotea del edificio, donde sabia que estarían solas. Pero no contó con la vena cotilla de Ichigo y los demás que espiaban a las dos chicas tras la puerta de la azotea.

Las chicas se sentaron para comenzar su almuerzo en la terraza, Tatsuki comenzó a hablar con su amiga de cosas que en realidad no tenían mucha importancia, cosas normales y corrientes para intentar sonsacarle información a su amiga y así darle la oportunidad de que ella misma sacara el tema y hablar de ello. Tatsuki no contó con la inocencia de Orihime, que no notaba el plan maestro de su mejor amiga. Tatsuki se levanto después de que su plan inicial fracasara de pleno y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro buscando un nuevo plan. Lo curioso de esa situación para Orihime era que de poco en poco, Tatsuki, se paraba en seco, la miraba, negaba con la cabeza y volvía a su paseo.

Con un sonoro suspiro Tatsuki se volvió a sentar frente a su amiga, la miro a los ojos y la dijo:

- Por favor y sin cambiar de tema,¿Que te pasa últimamente? Me preocupas Orihime- dijo Tatsuki con la sinceridad y la seriedad marcadas completamente en su rostro.

Orihime no quería mentir mas a su mejor amiga, y mucho menos después de ver lo que esto la causaba a su amiga, la única persona en la que confiaba sin dudarlo un micro-instante, la única que la habia tendido la mano cuando mas la necesitaba , a ella no quería mentirle mas.

- Tatsuki - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose seria y dando a entender a su amiga su intención de contárselo todo, Tatsuki trago saliva preparada para la verdad.

- Estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para mi – dijo la chica comenzando la historia mas larga de su vida- bueno, desde hace tiempo mi vida no es como era, pero últimamente menos.

- No lo entiendo muy bien – dijo Tatsuki preocupándose cada vez mas.

- Sera mas rápido si te lo muestro – dijo Orihime levantándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda, mirando alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie y se preparo para el espectáculo.

- Santen kiss...

- No- dice Ichigo- ¿Pero que crees que haces?

- Kurosaki- dijo Orihime – no quiero seguir ocultando a mi mejor amiga lo que soy

- Pero... - dijo Rukia – eso te podría meter en problemas con la sociedad de almas.

"Si me pillaran este seria el menor de mis problemas" pensó para si misma Orihime y dijo en alto para todos:

- No me importa

nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Era la misma mujer inocente, dulce, cariñosa y que no se metía en problemas que todos conocían? Ella sola, en un momento acababa de asegurar que las reglas del mayor y único ejercito que protegía el otro mundo, la importaban menos que una piedra.

El timbre que finalizaba el recreo sonó en el silencio tan incomodo que se habia formado en la azotea. El lugar parecia un campo de batalla en el luchaban las reglas de la sociedad de almas contra la cabezoneria reconocida de la pelirroja.

- Orihime – trato de calmar las cosas Tatsuki – por que no mejor quedamos mas tarde, ahora piensas en lo que te han dicho y luego si quieres me lo cuentas.

- Creo que es lo mejor – dijo también Ishida, para calmar a sus amigos- el otro día íbamos a ir a un café nuevo cerca de aquí pero no habían abierto todavía porque buscaban camareros, por que no vais después de clases.-informo

-Muy bien, todo arreglado – dijo Tatsuki – y ahora es mejor para todos volver a clase o nos castigaran.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

La cabezonería ganó al sentido común.

Orihime estaba esperando en la puerta principal a que su amiga saliera de su club de lucha. A la salida de su propio club se habia encontrado con Ichigo, Rukia, Chad e Ishida. Ellos habían intentado volver a convencerla , mas bien lo habían intentado solo Ichigo y Rukia, al parecer los otros dos no creían que fuera algo tan malo como para impedírselo. Ella se habia negado a volver a escucharlos después de responderlos la misma negativa tres veces. La verdad es que ellos tenían razón, el riesgo era muy alto y muy pero que muy real y la antigua Orihime nunca hubiese ido en contra de unas reglas tan claras como las de la sociedad de almas, pero para su suerte ella habia cambiado, al igual que su forma de pensar y habia decidido establecer y cumplir antes que cualquier otra cosa sus propias reglas.

Cuando la clase de Tatsuki acabo y al salir vio a Orihime esperándola, parte de ella se alegro de que su amiga volviera a confiar en ella, pero una pequeña parte en su interior se asusto por si lo que habían dicho los otros, antes en la azotea, era cierto y al final saber la verdad fuera a meter a Orihime en problemas.

Pero algo estaba claro, si su mejor amiga necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus problemas o que le diera algún consejo, Tatsuki Arisawa seria sin dudarlo esa persona y si mas tarde habia que patear dos o tres traseros por ello, que así fuera.

Durante el camino a la nueva cafetería no habían abierto la boca ninguna de las dos. Cuando llegaron a la esquina donde el nuevo local estaba se quedaron un poco sorprendidas, el interior estaba completamente lleno, sobre todo de población femenina de todas las edades, desde chicas con uniformes escolares a madres con sus hijos recién salidos del colegio. Después de buscar un poco, encontraron una mesa libre en una de las esquinas de la terraza, provista con grandes estufas que mantenían un ambiente muy agradable, que ocuparon inmediatamente.

Mientras esperaban a que el camarero llegara a tomarlas nota, escucharon la conversación de unas chicas un poco mayores que ellas de la mesa de al lado. Estaban hablando sobre lo atractivos que eran los nuevos camareros del café y que no les extrañaba que tuvieran tanta clientela. Otras decían que irían allí todos los días tras las clases hasta quedarse sin dinero.

Ellas corroboraron eso cuando un muy atractivo camarero llego para tomar su pedido, de un par de refrescos. Cuando su pedido estuvo en la mesa, Orihime tomo un sorbo y comenzó la historia de los últimos y extraños meses de su vida.

Comenzó desde la sociedad de almas, la verdadera identidad de Rukia, las luchas y el por que de todas las faltas de asistencia de ella y los demás a clase, la traición de Aizen, la estancia en el hueco mundo, y la lucha para salir de allí.

Esa ultima fue sin duda la mas difícil de contar. Miró a Tatsuki que después de terminar de contarla la primera parte de la historia se habia bebido de un trago su refresco.

- GUAU- dijo después de un rato de estar ambas en un incomodo silencio – que vida mas ajetreada y yo que lo máximo que he hecho a sido participar en un torneo de lucha.

Orihime no dijo nada, solo estaba rezando para que a su mejor amiga no la diera un infarto por tanta información y ademas aun no habia acabado de contarle todo lo que la habia pasado. Cuando Tatsuki se dio cuenta de que Orihime la miraba, no se lo podía creer.

- Espera, ¿Es que todavía no has acabado? - pregunto incrédula.

- No, no del todo- la respondió – pero si lo prefieres otro día …

- No, no, no, por favor termina- la dijo aunque Orihime no estaba muy segura – insisto, por favor – la animo Tatsuki .

La contó los últimos días que habia vivido. Como sin saberlo habia resucitado a un espada y salvado a otro, como ellos habían llegado al mundo humano, como uno de ellos la habia salvado de morir y su encuentro a la hora del desayuno en la casa de Urahara, por ultimo la contó sobre sus nuevos guardaespaldas y como la acompañaron a la escuela y como después de eso habia tenido la mejor cita de su vida.

Cuando termino, se tomo lo que la quedaba de su bebida, esperando que Tatsuki reaccionara. Los hielos se habían derretido en el vaso y se habia mezclado con el refresco, haciendo que la bebida ya no estuviera tan fría.

Como veía que Tatsuki todavía esperaba que continuara con la historia, dijo para dejarlo claro:

- Fin- y se desato el descontrol.

- ¿Fuiste tú? No me lo puedo creer, ¿Por que no me lo ha dicho antes? ¿En serio existen los Shinigamis?¿Y los fantasmas? ¿Y tu tienes también algún súper poder? Quiero verlo! Y esos chicos espada ¿Como son?¿Donde están?...- las preguntas continuaron pero Orihime no sabia como hacer callar a su amiga para poder contestarla. Menos mal que al ser ya un poco mas tarde, aunque seguía siendo de día, la gente habia decidido volver a sus casas y los que todavía permanecían en la terraza estaba algo alejados de ellas, sino ya estarían allí los furgones para llevarlas a ambas al manicomio mas cercano.

Tatsuki tenia muchas preguntas y para poder continuar la conversación en un lugar mas privado decidieron pagar la cuenta e ir a dar un paseo.

Tal acto no paso desapercibido a un camarero que dentro del local apuntaba la orden de unas

jóvenes que no apartaban los ojos de el.

Pero eso no era algo anormal, nadie en su sano juicio apartaría la mirada de esa piel blanca como el marfil contrastada por el sedoso cabello negro que le proporcionaba esa aura de chico malo que atrae tanto a las mujeres y como guinda del pastel esos grandes y despiertos ojos verdes que todo lo veían y que en ese momento estaban observando como una joven pelirroja y su amiga salían del local.

Tatsuki tenia los nervios a flor de piel y necesito sentarse unos minutos en uno de los columpios de un parque infantil por el que pasaban.

-¿Todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, cierto? - pregunto tras escuchar todas las respuestas que le habia dado Orihime.

- Si – la dijo su amiga y Tatsuki la creyó sin dudarlo.

- Pero si averiguan lo que me has contado …

-Si me pillan, como bien sabes, este seria el menor de mis problemas- la respondió Orihime – ademas necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo esto, ademas también te he puesto en peligro al contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Eso seria por lo ultimo que tendrias que preocuparte – dijo Tatsuki intentando animar a su amiga – estare bien – dijo, pero no pareció convencerla esa frase – estaremos bien – rectifico quedando mas contenta con la segunda afirmacion.

Su mirada desprendía confianza en el futuro, y esa confianza poco a poco fue invadiendo también a Orihime.

Una puerta tradicional japonesa apareció de la nada en medio del parque. Tatsuki de un salto ocupo el sitio que habia al lado de Orihime, dispuesta a luchar, pero necesitaba una información mas.

- ¿Amigos o enemigos? - fue la pregunta de Tatsuki a Orihime.

- Shinigamis – respondió la pelirroja sin saber como clasificar a los nuevos ocupantes del parque.

los rioka salieron los primeros por la puerta algo que extraño profundamente a las chicas, pero algo mas atemorizo a Orihime, la capitana del segundo escuadrón iba con ellos y como todo el mundo sabia ese escuadrón era como la policía de la sociedad de almas.

En definitiva, nada bueno.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que escondiendo su poder y su presencia, un espada de ojos verdes les observaba.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?- pregunto a los recién llegados Tatsuki cuando los vio acercarse a ellas.

-Tatsuki, no pasa nada...- dijo Rukia siendo interrumpida por la capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong.

-Puedes vernos humana, interesante – dijo ella – por suerte para ti el asunto que nos ha traído aquí es demasiado importante como para prestarte atención.

-Orihime Inoue – dijo girándose para ver a la muchacha – se nos a ordenado escoltarte hasta la Sociedad de Almas de inmediato.

De repente todas las miradas del parque estaban concentradas en la figura de Orihime. Ella aun no tenia del todo claro que ir fuese una buena idea, sobre todo para su propia seguridad.

-¿Y si me niego a acompañaros? - pregunto Orihime.

-Se nos a autorizado el uso de la violencia si es necesario- contesto la capitana.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a eso – intercedió Rukia intentando suavizar el ambiente tenso que se habia formado entre la capitana y Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón, mi pregunta solo era por curiosidad- dijo Orihime a la capitana – Pero me pregunto que es lo que los capitanes necesitan de mi y sobre todo con tanta urgencia como para mandar al escuadrón de asalto y operaciones especiales de la sociedad de almas – reflexiono la chica en voz alta para intentar sonsacarles algo mas de información sobre su inminente viaje - No habrá ocurrido nada malo en la sociedad de almas ¿Verdad? - pregunto preocupada por sus amigos de allí.

-No, todos allí están bien y no ha ocurrido nada malo, solo necesitan que les aclares algunas preguntas sobre el hueco mundo – explico Rukia y para explicar el como lo sabia dijo- venimos de allí.

Orihime bajo la mirada hacia el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de la capitana. Esa absurda explicación de por que habia sido llamada sabia que era falsa, ya que la primera vez que los capitanes la interrogaron ellos mismo dijeron que ella no sabia nada sobre el funcionamiento de ese lugar, pero era una información que por el momento se guardaría para si misma.

-Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas por los propios capitanes en la sociedad de almas, no antes – dijo la capitana zanjando el asunto.

-Capitana – dijo uno de los Shinigamis que la acompañaban – los capitanes ya han sido reunidos y nos esperan – informó.

-Bien- dijo la capitana- vendrás con nosotros – Orihime aunque sabia que su respuesta no importaba demasiado asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también voy – dijo Tatsuki poniéndose al lado de su amiga que habia avanzado algunos pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba esperando la segunda capitana.

-No tenemos tiempo para encargarnos de una humana corriente, nos retrasarías – dijo la capitana dándola la espalda. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y por ordenes de la capitana, un shinigami se aproximo por la espalda a donde se encontraba Tatsuki y la dejo inconsciente y tendida en el suelo. Orihime se apresuro a su lado para curar el feo chichón que estaba comenzando a asomar en la nuca de Tatsuki.

-Eso ha sido innecesario- recrimino Rukia a su superior.

-Completamente innecesario y ademas peligroso para ella – exclamo muy enfadado Ichigo.

Orihime se aseguro de que Tatsuki no tuviese ninguna otra herida y la tumbo en el suelo utilizando su propia chaqueta en forma de almohada para su amiga, intentando que estuviese lo mas cómoda posible.

- No importa, ya se ha hecho y no podemos cambiarlo – dijo Orihime mientras se levantaba del

lado de su amiga y se dirigía a donde los Shinigamis la esperaban y que estaban abriendo la

puerta que comunicaba el mundo humano con la sociedad de almas.

Ya habían entrado todos y solo quedaba ella. Cuando tenia ya un pie en ese túnel, miro hacia atrás, a Tatsuki y dijo en bajito : "Nos vemos pronto".

Cuando Orihime cruzo y la puerta desapareció, el cuarto espada salio de su escondite en la copa de uno de los arboles del parque y se acerco al lugar donde estaba Tatsuki. Ulquiorra cogió en brazos a Tatsuki y mientras salia del parque dijo : "Te lo prometo".

Con Tatsuki en sus brazos llego a la casa de Urahara, donde se encontró con Grimmjow esperan do en la puerta.

- Sinceramente no creí que fueses a traer a esta humana en brazos hasta aquí- dijo Grimmjow

mientras seguía a Ulquiorra al interior de la tienda – creí que nos llamarías a Urahara o a mi.

Ulquiorra no contesto pero sabia que Grimmjow hubiese tenido razón si Orihime no le hubiese pedido expresamente que cuidara de Tatsuki mientras ella estaba fuera.

Llegaron a la sala subterránea de la tienda de Urahara, donde ellos mismos y otros habían entrenado antes y donde el propietario de la tienda les estaba esperando a los tres.

Tatsuki se despertó en los brazos de Ulquiorra por lo que este la bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

- Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Tatsuki Arisawa y Orihime me ha hablado de vosotros

y de lo que vais a hacer y quiero ayudar- dijo Tatsuki – pero antes de que contestéis quiero que

sepáis que aunque no me dejéis ir, iré yo por mi cuenta.

- Eso no sera necesario, señorita Arisawa, la señorita Inoue nos hizo prometer que si tu te

ofrecías a ayudar, te dejáramos hacerlo – dijo Urahara – parece que no quiere cometer antiguos

errores respecto usted.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica – entonces ¿cuando empezamos? - pregunto.

- Quedan al menos seis días antes de que todo se vuelva un desastre – dijo Urahara – ademas si

usted les va a acompañar necesita un poco de entrenamiento previo.

- Resumiendo- dijo Grimmjow que no soportaba no ser el centro de atención – que esta humana

tiene como máximo cinco días para poder al menos defenderse a si misma en la sociedad de

almas ¿No?

- Efectivamente Grimmjow – dijo Urahara.

- Y luego ¿Comenzara el plan que Orihime me ha contado? - pregunto Tatsuki

- Si, comenzara el plan – dijo Urahara.

Ulquiorra aunque se habia alejado de todos ellos por ruidosos, habia escuchado la conversación por lo que aclaro algo:

- Humana, no comenzara el plan – dijo – comenzara el juego de la cacería.

-OOOO-

Hola a todos, me alegro mucho de que haya gente que lee lo que escribo.

Es solo para agradecer a todos los que dejan algún comentario para mi sobre lo que les esta pareciendo la historia y sobre todo para aclarar algo.

Algunos me habéis puesto en los comentarios que continué con la trama y la verdad nunca he pensado abandonarla. Puede que tarde un poco en subir los capítulos pero es que últimamente me ha sido imposible hacerlo, pero no os preocupéis, no se cuando pero os aseguro que la acabare.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y dejadme saber lo que opináis sobre ella.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

En el camino hacia la sociedad de almas nadie habia pronunciado ni una palabra.

El silencio solo fue roto cuando llegaron ante los capitanes. Toda la noche, ellos, la habían estado haciendo preguntas en una sala en la que estaban solos. La entrada, a todos los demás, habia sido prohibida por el mismísimo capitán general.

Todas las preguntas habían girado en torno a un único tema, Sosuke Aizen. Estaba segura de que esas mismas preguntas ya las habia contestado anteriormente pero al parecer sus respuestas no les habían satisfecho.

Gentilmente la habían ofrecido una confortable habitación allí en la sociedad de almas, para que estuviese "como en casa" habían sido las palabras exactas. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación vio a un guardia armado apostado en su puerta, sin saber con certeza si el guardia estaba allí para protegerla o para retenerla y que la vigilara. Pero se declino a pensar que la presencia del guardia allí se debía mas a la segunda opción.

Esa "celda" era mucho menos espaciosa que la que habia tenido en el hueco mundo. Al recordar su estancia en ese mundo busco algo que la habia ayudado cuando habia estado prisionera. Se acerco a la ventana y miro:

"No hay luna" pensó mientras acariciaba la pulsera plateada que volvía a estar en su muñeca derecha. Había vuelto a su poder, dada por segunda vez de manos del mismo hombre.

FASE 1 : INFLITRACIÓN - COMPLETADA

Después de 4 días consecutivos contestando las preguntas de los capitanes una y otra vez, pero desde el segundo día hechas por unas personas que no conocía, las fuerzas de Orihime empezaban a flaquear.

No habia hablado con nadie mas que con ellos desde su llegada y por lo que la habían dicho esas personas desconocidas, para sus amigos ella habia vuelto al mundo humano el día siguiente a su llegada, así que estaba segura de que tampoco iba a hablar con ellos en un futuro cercano.

La rutina volvió a llenar sus días.

Por la mañana una de las dos personas que estaban con ella iba a buscarla. A él lo habia apodado como "El hombre rubio con la raya al medio". Su compañera era la que después de pasar todo el día haciéndola preguntas la devolvía a su habitación. A ella la habia apodado como "La mujer de cejas bicolores".

En la habitación-celda la esperaba un plato de comida que sin dudarlo habría cambiado por uno de los platos que Ulquiorra cocinaba para ella en el hueco mundo. El era un perfeccionista que nunca había cometido tantos errores en su cuidado como esas personas.

Lo que se repetía cada noche para poder descansar era que el fin de esa situación estaba cada día mas cerca. En verdad habia sido su culpa que durara tanto pero no se arrepentía, era algo que era necesario. Tatsuki, aunque según Urahara ya habia despertado alguno de sus poderes, necesitaba al menos una semana para aprender a defenderse en la sociedad de almas, ya que conociendo a su amiga seguro que ella misma habia insistido en ir a ayudar a Orihime.

En esos momentos solo podía confiar en la palabra de Ulquiorra y de Grimmjow de que irían a salvarla y de que cuidarían de Tatsuki, ya que esta vez no podía confiar en sus amigos.

Ellos se encontraban a escasos metros de ella pero no los culpaba, simplemente esta vez ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en la sociedad de almas.

Con el amanecer, no solo el sol apareció en el cielo, "El hombre rubio con la raya al medio" también apareció para llevarse a Orihime a la sala de interrogatorio donde estaría esperando "La mujer de cejas bicolores".

Sobre la mesa metálica de la sala, normalmente vacía, esta vez se encontraba una carpeta grande y llena a rebosar de papeles, tantos que casi era imposible de cerrar.

Al verlos entrar "La mujer de cejas bicolores" empezó a sacar las fotografías de la carpeta y "El hombre rubio con la raya al medio" aparto la silla donde Orihime se sentaba todos los días y la dejo de pie frente a todas las imágenes.

Todas ellas mostraban un único lugar, el hueco mundo. El castillo, las torres, el desierto, hasta el ultimo gramo de arena estaba allí fotografiado.

-Muy bien, Inoue Orihime- dijo el hombre – no nos queda mucho tiempo así que desde hoy enfocaremos las preguntas de otra manera. Cuando ves estas fotografías, reconoces el lugar ¿Verdad?

Orihime asintió con la cabeza.

-Iremos enseñándote fotografía a fotografía e iras diciendo todo lo que sepas sobre el lugar, sus características, todo lo que se te ocurra – dijo la mujer.

-Que puedo saber yo que no sepa ya la sociedad de almas, después de haber investigado tan a fondo el hueco mundo como lo habéis hecho – pregunto Orihime.

-No te preocupes, tu solo cuéntanos todo lo que se te venga a la memoria, nosotros seleccionaremos lo importante – dijo la mujer.

Orihime fue pasando de imagen en imagen, contando todo lo que recordaba del lugar que la enseñaban. Pero no parecia suficiente.

-Basta – grito la mujer - ¿Estas jugando con nosotros, niña?

-No – dijo Orihime un poco sorprendida, ya que de sus dos acompañantes habia caracterizado a "La mujer" como la tranquila.

-Entonces sera mejor que comiences a contarnos cosas importantes, no esta cantidad de tonterías – volvió a gritar ella – Por amor de Dios, tu has estado allí mas tiempo que cualquiera, no puedes ser tan estúpida como nos estas haciendo creer que eres, como para no conocer los secretos de ese castillo.

-Realmente no se que es lo que esperáis conseguir de mi – dijo Orihime. Estaba enfadada por el insulto que habia recibido sin merecerlo.

-Para que entiendas la posición en la que tú y todos nos encontramos – dijo el hombre, mientras la entregaba un sobre. Saco el sobre y comenzó a leerlo. Con cada palabra nueva que leía su corazón aumentaba su velocidad una pulsación mas por minuto. Cuando termino de leer creía que su corazón fallaría en cualquier momento, pero aun quedaba mas por saber.

-Esa carta ha sido enviada por alguien desconocido y como te habrás dado cuenta la letra pertenece al ex-capitán Sosuke Aizen. El ha estado y esta en nuestras manos desde que la guerra acabo, pero, tras un estudio exhaustivo de la carta se ha determinado que esta se escribió cuando él era aun capitán aquí, en la sociedad de almas. Sospechamos que esta carta fue creada como plan B, por si algo fallaba en su plan de liderar el hueco mundo como un dios y que a sido enviada por alguien que aun colabora con Aizen.

Creemos que este cómplice se esconde en el Hueco Mundo.

Es solo una hipótesis pero hace unos meses, allí, se detecto un incremento algo significativo de energía espiritual. Podría ser que algún hollow de rango menor hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra y que aun leal a su señor, planee rescatarlo de la Sociedad de Almas. También se tienen sospechas de que Aizen todavía tiene muchos aliados desconocidos esperando el momento oportuno para salir.

Por todo esto necesitamos obtener toda la información posible, y eso nos lleva a ti – termino él de explicar.

- Pero... Yo... no entiendo para que necesitan tanta información sobre el hueco mundo – pregunto Orihime con la voz quebrada de la impresión.

- Te lo explicaré para que entiendas la importancia de lo que puedas saber – dijo la mujer en un tono burlón y sarcástico, como si fuera un gran honor para Orihime el simple hecho de que "La mujer" se dignase a hablar con ella- sobre tus hombros están las vidas de miles de personas, tanto de tus amigos humanos, como de Shinigamis. Si alguien muere sera por tu culpa.

- La sociedad de almas ha declarado el estado de guerra, así que todos lucharemos contra el que envió esa carta y como terreno del enfrentamiento se ha decidido que sea el Hueco mundo.- sentencio el hombre.

En esos momentos pero en otro lugar, mas exactamente en la base subterránea de Urahara, un grupo un tanto extraño esperaba al que también extraño tendero les abriera la "puerta trasera" que comunicaba con la sociedad de almas.

Cuando esta por fin se abrió múltiples sensaciones recorrieron los cuerpos de los tres que iban a traspasar pronto esa puerta.

Grimmjow fue el primero utilizar ese acceso, seguido por Tatsuki y cerrando el extraño grupo entro Ulquiorra.

Ya cuando la puerta llevaba ya un rato cerrada, Urahara aun la miraba como si pudiese ver a través de ella.

- No crees que deberíamos haber ido con ellos – dijo Yoruichi la cual acababa de aparecer.

- Si mis sospechas son correctas debo hacer algo antes de ir y necesito tu ayuda para poder hacerlo a tiempo – dijo Urahara sin apartar la vista del lugar vació por el que habían desaparecido los jóvenes.

-Espero, de verdad, que por primera vez te equivoques en tus predicciones- dijo ella.

- Yo también espero equivocarme – dijo- pero lo dudo.

Yoruichi lo miro extrañada por esa total seguridad que reflejaban sus palabras.

- Ulquiorra también piensa que ocurrirá lo mismo que yo creo que pasara – dijo caminando hacia la escalera que le sacaría de aquel foso.

- Mierda – maldijo Yoruichi antes de seguir a su compañero al exterior.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a__ su creador original: __**Tite Kubo.**_

-OOOO-

_Para mi querida sociedad de almas del capitán de quinto escuadrón Sosuke Aizen._

_Espero que cuando recibáis esta carta quede aun alguien vivo, ya que yo ya habré dejado mi puesto como capitán y me habré convertido en el ser mas poderoso y espero que alguien que haya salido vivo de mi ataque este leyendo esta carta que me estoy tomando la molestia de escribir._

_Lamentablemente si tengo que recurrir a este plan es por que, por alguna extraña razón que ahora mismo no se me ocurre, en estos momentos estoy en manos de la sociedad de almas._

_Esta carta sirve para avisaros, supervivientes, de que si esta plan es activado y esta carta llega a manos de vuestro líder, me temo que vuestro numero se vera aun mas reducido, por eso, os mando este aviso, ya que como sabréis yo ODIO la masacre y el caos. Os aconsejo que os rindáis y que, a las personas que hayan enviado esta carta y que son mis fieros y leales guerreros, les entreguéis lo que piden, que estoy seguro que sera, a mi._

_Liberadme y no os harán mucho daño. Por el contrario si os negáis a darles lo que pidan, se verán obligados, muy decepcionados de vuestra inteligencia, a tomarlo por la fuerza y a matar a todo aquel perteneciente a la sociedad de almas, sin perdonar a nadie que lleve o haya llevado puesto un traje de shinigami o se haya acercado a uno._

_Si esto no es suficiente como para que los toméis en serio pensad que su lucha con la sociedad de almas no sera suficiente para aplacar sus ansias de matar una vez que hayan probado la sangre y por ello, estoy completamente seguro y por ello fueron escogidos para hacerse cargo de este plan que ni siquiera mis compañeros mas confiables conocen, continuaran su cruzada en el mundo humano hasta que el mundo se quede completamente vació de vida._

_Seguro que pensáis que vuestro deber es luchar contra las amenazas y que no se debe negociar, pero pensad en las consecuencias que surgirán de vuestro pensamiento de héroes y que harán que la gente muera sin ni siquiera saber el por que lo hacen._

_Si sois listos, y espero que la persona que lea esto lo sea, haréis caso a la que pidan, empezando como no con mi liberación de donde y como sea que este._

_Negaros y todo el mundo sabrá y conocerá que la fuerte y valiente sociedad de almas cayo ante poco mas de 10 personas y que fueron los responsables de que la raza humana pereciera._

_El intercambio se hará_ 10 _días después de haber abierto esta carta._

_Lugar :_ Patíbulo** de ejecuciones que fue destruido anteriormente.**

_Pd: nos veremos pronto, compañeros._

_._

_._

_._

- Para que te sea mas fácil de entender, mañana es la fecha limite – dijo el hombre a Orihime.


End file.
